Birthdays, Beer&Batman?
by XxKuroyoxX
Summary: Can you remember that feeling when you wake up and find yourself with the biggest hangover of the century, in bed, next to the one person you hate? yeah, it sucks don't it, BUT IT'S FUN TO READ ABOUT, R&R rated T for some reason, VegetaXBulma pairing
1. The Beginning

**This is the story I came up with while writing a question to VeggieBlueRaven's saiyan interview fic, if you have not yet visited it yet, DO SO NOW hehe**

**I do not own Dragonball z or it's characters, I have just borrowed them to torture them in the most inhuman way possible, BY MAKING THEM APPEAR IN MY STORIES BWAHAHHAA**

**Yes it is set in 'Those three years'**

--

Bzzzup

What the hell was that?

Bzzzup

Was that in his head?

BZZZUP

He groaned loudly, the buzzing sound ripping through his brain like a hot knife through butter, his head started thumping loudly, he growled as the killer headache made itself known, what the hell had he done last night? Cracking one eye open he winced as the dim light hit his eye, it was almost blinding

BZZZZUP

Was it just him or was that noise getting LOUDER, he squinted both eyes open, staring straight ahead at the culprit, it was the woman's alarm clock, stupid goddamn thing, the green numbers lit up 6:45 as it buzzed again, he glared at the damn piece of machinery growling low in his throat, stupid thing was as loud as...well whatever the loudest thing was, times it by 10, and there is that alarm clock

With an outstretched hand he charged up a small ki blast in the middle of his palm about to blast the thing until something hit him, what was the woman's alarm clock doing in his room, Vegeta shot up into a sitting position, but immediately regretting it as the headache caught up with him, he gasped at the sudden pain and gripped the side of his head, "What the hell?", kami, even his own voice sounded too loud, he looked around the room, this wasn't his room, this was the woman's room, what was he doing in her room!

He thought hard about the events that happened last night, but only came up with blurred noise, what could he have possibly done that he would need to sleep in her room

Suddenly he felt somebody move beside him, slowly and carefully he turned and took in the image through blurry eyes, it was Bulma, blue hair askew, wide awake shocked expression, mouth agape open just about to-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Thump

BZZZZZUP!!

--

**R&R should I continue?**


	2. The News

**NOTE!**

**As it seems my chapter two of this story has been deleted somehow =.=! Since my computer crashed I don't have the second chapter of BB&B? ...But i may rewrite it...I don't know if people still read this story but I hate that this has a chapter missing**

**I fixed the other chapters that were out of place for some weird reason so they are still good**

**All in all this chapter is gone...Nothing big really happened here, but I still might replace it**

**WELL keep moving on people! The next chapter awaits xD**

**~ XxKuroyoxX  
**


	3. Mrs Briefs Story

_YAAAAY PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY HURAAAAH_

**Monkeys2dust:** _THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, Lol YEAH, I know it's interesting, but I guess Bulma has seen more interesting stuff, she found out about aliens YEARS ago LOL!! yeah, but vegeta is always mean, THATS WHY WE LOVE HIM ehheheheh_

**VeggieBlueRaven:**_ OF COURSE THEY WENT ON A RAMPAGE, they just can't remember ahhahahaha, I am too mean to let them ehhehe, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :) and update YOUR STORIES, THAT'S THE WAY THIS GOES GRRR I WUNNA KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH VEGETA :( _

**antoinette007:** _LOL I am glad you thought it was funny, it's HARD to make funny stories :S, I guess you will have to wait and find out, who knows, maybe Batman kidnapped crazy drunken Bulma, anyway, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW_

**Eragrand:**_ Heh heh Thanks, I hope it's interesting :)_

**xXUsAgIkIxX:** _Thanks you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter_

_Now, ON WITH THE STORY, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA.....oh.....yeah.....I don't own dragonball Z or it's characters.... WAAAAAAAAAH!!! *Bursts into tears*  
But I can borrow then and make them do WHAAATEVAAAA I want....thats enough to make me happy HEHEHEE_

_

* * *

_

BUMP

"Ow- crap"

CRUNCH

"Ow- damnit"

BUMP

"Grrrr- this is getting ridiculous"

THUMP+KRAAACK

"AH MOTHER FU-"

CLANG

"OW-BLAST" He yelled holding his now bleeding nose and limping on one leg....yes, still under the comforter, trying to find his way into his damn ROOM, but it seemed like it was evading him, and where ever he step foot, HE HIT SOMETHING, it was like being attacked by an invisible foe, who just kept on throwing useless boxes, couches, cupbords, eggshells on the floor, glass, walls and kitchen ware at him!!! DAMN THIS INFERNAL MUD BALL, with a huff he threw the comforter off of his head - still making sure it was wrapped around him, no way he was going to let that woman's mother see him without clothing, she was bad enough when he was wearing his training gear, let alone nothing at all!! - hissing as the light almost blinded him, looking around him as much as possible, it was kind of hard considering he had his head tilted up and his hand pinching his nose trying to stop the bleeding

Oh well, big surprise, he had unconsciously made it to the kitchen, trust a saiyan to follow his gut feeling.... and right at the moment he didn;t think he would be able to eat, without throwing up anyway, "Blasted stomach, I wanted to go to my ROOM, not to the hunting grounds of that annoying blond-"

"VEGETA!!!", the prince cringed at the happy-go-lucky-make-you-wunna-shoot-yourself-in-the-head-and-fall-into-the-deepest-darkest-cave-on-earth-for-a-QUIET-rest-in-peace-good-morning-VEGETA!! He groaned dramatically, making his dislike for the blond's presence very CLEAR, "Oh, are you hungry dear?, I bet you are, with that big night you had and all, I never knew you had all that extra energy, especially with you training all day" She chirped, and for once, Vegeta actually listened, she knew what had happened last night? he needed to know "OH DEAR, your bleeding, here sit down" she cried, ushering him to a seat and sitting him down forcefully, the saiyan gaped at her, that woman was stronger then she let on

Fetching an icepack out of the freezer, letting her set it gently on his sore nose, he couldn't really do much to stop her, "Woman, tell me what happened last night" he demanded, but it didn't sound as threatening as he hoped, the icepack on his nose made him sound squeaky, DAMNIT

"Oh don't tell me you forgot?" she only received a cold glare, the annoying blond giggled, "Well okay dear" she complied, how could she say no, he was such a handsome boy, Oh dear, she was a married woman, bad thoughts bunny, pull yourself together, Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her "Okay, well it was my little Bulma's birthday, and it was about 6:00 and getting dark.....

_"Bulma sweety" Bunny cooed, tucking a stray blond hair behind her ear, checking her appearance in the mirror, she was going out tonight and she had to look her best, "Bulma?" she sang, looking through the giant mansion, untill she finally found her princess sitting on the couch, a little prick of tears leaped to her eyes, her little baby was growing up, one day she would be married and have children, OH then she would be a grandmother, how exciting! She quickly leaned down and gave her precious jewel a kiss on the cheek "Happy Birthday sweety!!!!!"_

_Bulma smiled brightly, "Thanks mum!!" she said wrapping her arms around her mother, "Woah mum, you look beautiful, dad is one lucky man to be taking you out tonight", Mrs Breifs did a little twirl, showing off her new dress, it was a bright white strappless dress, stopping just below the knees, the top silky layer curving and creasing out delicately, a black ribbon tied at the midriff and wearing a pair of black ribbon tied heels  
_

_Bunny giggled, "Thank you deary, you look- HUNNY, why aren't you dressed?" she cried dramatically, only noticing the grey sweat pants and black tiger lily Russell sweater now, along with the 3 empty bottles of beer next to her_

_"Oh, Yamcha called and canceled on me, so it's just me, the t.v tonight" she said, slightly disappointed, it was her birthday after all, she had called off the big birthday bash that she usually had for a nice dinner with Yamcha, but now he had canceled on her, she was beyond pissed off and now entering seething and planning revenge, and a nice cold beer was the perfect side dish_

_Bunny frowned, that baseball player, always canceling, and on her birthday too, Oooo next time he comes over for dinner, he wont get any! "Aww well sweety, would you like to come with me and your father, we would love for you to come" she offered, really hoping she would accept  
_

_The heiress got up and hugged her mother tightly, "No I am okay mum, you better get going, the dinner reservations are at 6:30, if you late they might give you table away"_

_Mrs Breifs nodded solemnly and left her daughter on the couch, oh, she couldn't just leave her there all by herself, on her birthday- OH, VEGETA, he would make fine company for her, that boy was always fun to talk to, always so polite too, never butting in when she was talking, but also very quiet, unless he was arguing with Bulma, then he was as loud as she was, they would make a cute couple, maybe a nice chat will get the two started up, that thought in mind she walked over toward the humming gravity room, lightly knocking on the steel door, opening it, walking in and ripping out the circuits from the dashboard like a madwoman, she greeted a happy hello to the horrified Vegeta and walked out to go on her date with the wires in hand  
_

_"What. The. HELL?!" He yelled, slightly high pitched, still horrified at what he had just seen, she had just ripped the guts out of the G.R, WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT...  
_

"So we went on our date, we had a lovely time, by kami, we didn't return untill and hour ago, we stayed up slow dancing all night at the restaurant, well since own the place they let us, so I don't know why Bulma thought they would give our table away, oh well, it was a great night..." she mused, reliving the wonderful night, Vegeta on the other hand started gaping again, she had destroyed his G.R, WHAT THE HELL??

Suddenly the annoying blond seemed so much scarier

"So that's what happened?" he asked slowly, no, he hoped he would never piss her off, she giggled and nodded "And that's all you know?", she nodded again

Bunny gently took the ice pack off of his nose, gave it a quick rinse and put in back in the freezer, "That was all I was here for sweety, but I did see Yamcha on his way over, so maybe he knows some more that I don't, you will have to ask him" she said chipper like, still making the prince cringe, keeping an eye on the woman before him he began to walk out the backdoor, planning to fly to his room, rather then going past the blond, "Oh Vegeta?", he tensed and stopped looking at her over his shoulder, "You might want to get those piercings looked at, they look sore and infected" she said knowingly, cleaning up the awful mess in the kitchen

Piercings? WHAT PIERCINGS?

Faster then the eye could see, he blasted out the back door and into his room, discarding the comforter and rushing to the bathroom, looking straight at the mirror

"SON OF A B-"

--

"-ITCH" she screamed at the mirror, she had a piercing STICKING OUT OF HER BELLYBUTTON, she had a belly button piercing, oh kami, no, no way, she wouldn't of gotten one of these, no way, how drunk was she?! quickly she checked the rest of her body, tongue, nose, lip, any more on her ears, eyebrows, the heiress sucked in a breath and checked her 'lower half'- "Oh thank kami" she breathed, only one new piercing

Sighing in relief she turned on the shower and removed the bellybutton ring, thankfully she didn't have any on her face, the blue haired beauty might of had a heart attack, then lucky she hadn't checked for tattoos, otherwise she might of had a stroke if she found the one on her butt

* * *

**Well there is it, THE START OF THE END, BWAHAHAHHAHAA, yeah thats right, I gave them piercings BWAHAHAHA**

**Vegeta: Your pure evil**

**Kuro: HAHAHA you think that's evil, you haven't seen how evil I can be HAHAHAHHAHA**

**TILL WE MEET AGAIN AT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**R&R EVERYBODY**

**THANKS FOR READING**


	4. Yamcha's Tale

**UPDATE AHOY =D

* * *

**

He gawked at the mirror, staring at the silver ring sticking out of his eyebrow, he raised his eyebrow and lowered it again, he did it again, and again, well it as certainly REAL, he smacked he palms down on the bathroom bench, growling and glaring at it heatedly, hoping that in some way it would melt off and be gone for good, but no such luck

Stupidly he poked at it, and flinched back, it hurt, A LOT, Vegeta also spotted some silver on his right ear, growling, he pulled them out "EYA" he squeaked, he quickly noted to never do that to the one on his eyebrow, and just LEAVE it for now, suddenly the thought that there maybe more of them gripped at his brain, quickly checking over his body, not another one of those things, he sighed in relief and sunk down to the tiled floor, he felt like- to put it in the simplest way possible- SHIT!! the G.R exploding in on him felt a lot better...okay that was a bit over dramatic, but who cares, it's not like anybody could hear what he was thinking

Groaning, he stood up and took a quick shower, it was about time he payed the scar faced weakling a visit, he threw on a pair of those 'earthling clothes', not the freaking pink and green ones, thankfully he had some dark jeans and a black t shirt, nothing too much, he didn't care what he wore

Walking out his door, he prowled the halls for the woman, wiggling his eyebrow every now and again, it didn't hurt when he did that, only stung like a bitch if he even attempted to touch it or remove it, how stupid could he be, he could remember everything he did, now this whole part of his day is gone, and Vegeta didn't know what to make of it, the saiyan prayed to kami that he didn't do anything he would regret

Stopping at her door, he let himself in, not even bothering to knock, "WOMAN!" he yelled, smirking when he heard a scream and a crash coming from the bathroom

The door flung opened, steam surrounding a very flustered and distressed blue haired woman, clad only in a towel, "VEGETA?!" she screamed, he winced at her tone, still very sensitive to her very loud SCREAMING "Go away, I do not want to see you at the moment" she growled through clenched teeth, the ringing in her ears starting again, at the moment she really hated the sound of her own voice, Bulma rolled her eyes at him, he had done exactly what she thought he would do, turn his nose up and her and stay in that very same place just to bug her, she glared at him coldly until a something silver on his face caught her eye, he had an eyebrow piercing "Uhhh Vegeta....do you realize your eyebro-"

"YES WOMAN I REALIZE THAT I HAVE A SMALL piece of METAL sticking through my EYEBROW" he shouted, his arms waving dramatically above his head, before dropping by his side at the end of his outburst, he shook his head and frowned, massaging his temples, "Get dressed already" he huffed, before she could ask why he walked out shouting "WE ARE GOING ON A LITTLE TRIP!! SO HURRY UP"

She blinked, cocking her head to the side "Trip?"

--

"Okay Yamcha, so tell us, what exactly happened last night?" Bulma said kindly, smiling sympathetically at her very beaten and battered ex, who was sitting on their couch, soaked to the bone in water, they had picked him up from his apartment- and by picked up she means Vegeta had blasted a hole through his roof, pulled him out of bed, flew back to the C.C Compound, oh but not before dropping him in the lake a couple of times, complaining that 'the human had smelled' and threw him on the couch for interrogation'

He shivered violently "Y-you k-know, you c-c-c-c-could have C-C-CALL-LED f-first, be-fore you d-d-dropped BY!!!" he stuttered, using air quotes to define, dropped by, Bulma sighed tiredly, they were in the now clean lounge, well if you didn't include the huge pile of rubbish sitting in the corner of the room, which her mum had stacked as neatly as possible, leave it to her mum to make trash look neat, but none the less her mum was amazing in the cleaning department, it sure as hell didn't take her long to get the place almost spotless, and Bulma knew for a fact her mother never liked using the bots, so she probably did all this by hand

Vegeta scowled "Stop complaining earthling and tell us what you know of last night" he grunted, Yamcha scrunched his face up, narrowing his eyes at the saiyan

"W-what m-makes you th- Hey is that an eyebrow pi-"

"YES, IT IS A FREAKING EYEBROW ARROW THING, NOW TELL US WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT BEFORE I BLAST YOU", both human's cringed back "And don't try to deny that you have no clue about what I am talking about, the woman's mother told me you were here, so you better tell me the truth now OR I shall beat it out of you!" he snapped threateningly

Yamcha held up his hands in defense "Okay, o-kay, geeze" he rolled his eyes "I liked you better as a drunk"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Yamcha cringed, well he may as well tell them the story, he didn't think he could stand getting beat up anymore, he was already sore as it is, the human closed his eyes, leaning back into the comfortable couch, "Okay, after your mother beat the like out of m-"

"WAIT, what do you MEAN- MY mother beat you up?" Bulma asked, literally shocked to the bone, both men opened their mouths to tell her about 'dear old mum' untill something moved in the kitchen, both turned to see the blond woman, staring at them fiercely, the shadow casting a sort of intimidating shadow upon her face, her eyes held a dark vicious intent in them, daring them to say something, Yamcha froze in fear while Vegeta quickly snapped his mouth shut and moved over to the couch as fast as he could, using the blue haired beauty as some sort of shield

Click ON

_"Crazy drugged up boy tries to eat giant plastic doughnut" _the t.v shouted, the saiyan and human yelped in fright, Vegeta had accidentally sat on the remote, picking it up he clicked it again

Click

_"Man eats 167 PIZZA within 20 MINUTES!-"_

Click

_"-Giant plastic doughnut crushes part of city!-"_

"HOW DO YOU TURN THIS THING OFF" he shouted, desperately clicking any button,

Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click+Click

"Give me that" Bulma snapped, snatching the t.v remote

Click OFF

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest "I could have done that" he mumbled, sinking into the cushy couch a soft blush on his face

Finally coming to his senses, he started again "I- Uhmmm well", Yamcha shivered, he could still feel her eyes on the back of his head "I-I decided to come to your house to apologize for being such a meany-I MEAN a bad boyfriend..."

_"I can't believe she beat the crap out of me" he whispered to himself, almost in hysterics, he was meant to be a fighter, and yet he got the shit beaten out of him by a housewife!! he turned down another street, he was walking, because apparently kicking his ass wasn't enough, she needed to beat his car up as well...his brand new car....awwwww_

_Finally the capsule corp dome came into view, of course it had already been in view for the past 23 blocks, it was that huge, but now he could actually make out the front door, sucking in a breath, he replayed exactly what he would say in his head, it was now 7:30, so she definitely__ wouldn't be sleeping, he could only hope that she wouldn't be too pissed off at him, it was like their get back together date, they did this a lot, and Yamcha had really been looking forward to it, that was until they had another fight over the phone, so he had called it off, it's what he had thought Bulma wanted, but it turned out she hadn't wanted to cancel at all, which only put him into a deeper grave and gave him a bigger head ache_

_He stood at the front step, ready to knock on the door before suddenly, a blast of music shrieked through the house, almost shattering all the windows, Yamcha screamed hopping back, covering his ears, that had almost given him a heart attack!! Stomping back to the front door and knocked, very very hard  
_

_"Ridin` down the highway, Goin` to a show, Stop in all the by-ways, Playin` rock `n` roll_"

_No answer_, _he stared at the door blankly, since when did Bulma listen to ACDC? knocking again, he suddenly jumped back in surprise as the door knocked back, and then started laughing, he gaped, since when could doors do THAT! wait, he knew that laugh, that was BULMA'S LAUGH...and a deeper laugh...Vegeta? Laughing? Oh kami, the world is coming to an end, in a rush he opened the door and out tumbled Bulma and Vegeta, in a laughing heap, "Y-you S-SCARED the SHIT outa....HIM!!!" Vegeta said breathlessly, laughing hysterically between every second word, clutching his stomach, Bulma was almost in tears, rolling side to side on her back_

_"I KNOW, DID YOU S-SEE HIM!" she jumped up on two legs, acting out Yamcha's surprised actions, expression and all with much enthusiasm, Vegeta howled in laughter, falling to his side, failing to even attempt to stand_

_ Yamcha stared in shock, they were acting like kids! he stared at them for a while longer, dazed expressions, slurred speech, swayed movements, "Your DRUNK!!" he exclaimed, causing the two to stop and give him a 'well duh' expression, he stared at the two blankly, even when drunk they could make him feel like an idiot, they both stood up and wobbled, leaning heavily on each other_

_Vegeta stumbled up to him poking him in the chest "Hey, Hey, Did you know that Bulma..." he paused for dramatic suspense putting one arm over Yamcha's shoulders, the heiress sneaking closer, eyes big in curiosity "Is drunk?", they both started laughing again, the human rolled his eyes, he could just tell that tonight he was babysitting the two drunks, oh this was going to be a loooooooong night_

_"It's a long way to the top if you wunna rock n Roll!!"_

_Suddenly "OH OH OH, I saw rocky road ice cream in the FREEZER" Bulma sang, the two drunks looked at each other for a second, before bolting through the door, without a second thought, Yamcha went after them, ignoring the headache beginning from the ear busting loud music, those two in the kitchen drunk could mean trouble, there are KNIVES in there! he shuddered, the thought of either one of them wielding a knife was unnerving  
_

_Of course, Vegeta had gotten to the fridge first and quickly fished out the ice cream, grabbing a spoon he started digging in, "Heeeeey!!" Bulma whined, reaching for the icecream, "Thats MY icecream" she pouted_

_"WHAAAT!?" Vegeta yelled_

_"I SAAAAAIIID" she screamed "'HEEEEEY, THATS MY ICECREAM!", defensively he pulled it out of her reach, as if in some way he was protecting it from a monster, "AWWW, COME OOOON, I ONLY WANT A SPOON FULL" she screamed childishly, pulling the puppy dog face, finally he gave in, giving her the tub of icecream and a spoon, she stared at in hungrily, digging in, twisting- and pulling out the whole litre of icecream, Yamcha gaped, it looked like a giant icecream stick, Bulma smiled and threw the empty carton to the side_

_"HEY!! THATS ONE FREAKIN HUGE SPOON FULL!!" he wailed as she took a bite_

_She smiled at him cheekily "WELL IT'S ON THE SPOON ISN'T IT!!" she laughed, running away into the lounge_

_The drunk saiyan blinked, digesting what she had just said, "Awwwww, YOU EVIL WOMAN!!" she was right, it was on the spoon_

_Yamcha rolled his eyes, "Definitely, a LOOONG night"_

--

_"I ain't got no car to take you on a date" Bulma sang wearily, the music now not so loud, she was currently lounging on the couch, trying to get her spoon to stick on her nose, giggling everytime it fell off, Vegeta was playing pokemon on the gamecube, laying on the floor on his stomach, every now and again he would yell 'You don't challenge me, I CHALLENGE YOU' or 'AAHAHA I DEFEATED YOU, STUPID IDIOT' or Yamcha's personal favourite __'Blast you TEAM ROCKET!', sometimes he half expected the prince to yell 'Go Pikachu GO' but he never did, he scowled, at least that was one thing he never did, the human had thought that Vegeta would never try and cook the Breifs family cat, but yet, the saiyan continued to surprise him_

_"BLASTED PIKACHU, I HATE YOU" Vegeta bellowed, exploding the game into oblivion, okay, the new favorite sentence  
_

_Bulma frowned "That wasn't very nice..." she mumbled "You should apologize"_

_Before either could say another word, "O-KAY, time for bed!", it was 8:47 and he was already tired of playing babysitter_

_Vegeta stood up, "Woah, woah, woah" he slurred, waving his hands in front of him, with a sigh he walked up to Yamcha, again putting his arm across his shoulders, gee, drunk Vegeta had no idea about personal space, "Listen Yamchops"_

_"Yamcha"_

_"Yamcha" he repeated, "I don't want to hurt your feelin's or notin" HA, Vegeta caring about hurting somebodies feelings? he must have consumed a whole factory of alcohol, "But I just don't swing that way", Yamcha's face burned, the prince actually thought he was GAY, and for him!! HE HATED VEGETA'S GUTS, quickly he brushed the other off of his shoulder  
_

_FWOMP_

_The saiyan looked stunned, "Is that the way you treat people you LOVE!!" he cried, sitting up his hands flat against the floor in front of him, kinda like a lost puppy would look like, sitting on the curb of the street, the prince actually looked shocked at the way he was treating him _

_His face kept on getting redder by the second, "WHA- I DO NOT LOVE YOU" he sputtered, completely baffled at the concept of it_

_Vegeta sighed, "BULMA!!" he called, even thought she was in the room, jumping up from the couch, she sat next to him "he is in denile" he said simply, pointing in his direction  
_

_The heiress nodded, "Yamcha, you love him, get over it, move on, and get a nice boyfriend" she said breifly, snatching up an empty icecream carton and put it on her head, wearing it as a hat  
_

_"OKAY, BED, NOW!!"_

"....So I put you guys to bed, and as I was leaving, Vegeta flew you out the window, saying something about porkchops"

The formor drunk couple looked pale and horrified "YOU LIAR, I-YO-THA- NO!!" they both stuttered, faces flushing in embarrasment, neither could believe that they actually acted like that

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL A 'PIKACHU' IS!!"

* * *

_I know, this chapter is a little stupid, but who the hell cares, it's meant to be stupid, THANK YOU ALL THAT REVIEWED, YOU GUYS ROCK  
_

**VeggieBlueRaven:**_ Ahaha, I dunno, I might slap one on him, lol AND THAT IS MYSTERY FOR YA, who knows what they did, HEHE, i hope you enjoyed this update =D_

**xXUsAgIkIxX:**_ LOL all in good time, YOU SHALL KNOW hehe_

**Konoha Ninja 123**_: Hahahaha you betcha they had an interesting night, I don't think a drunk saiyan or genius would just stay inside all night_

**Monkeys2dust**_: Mrs breifs has ALWAYS been scary, being all happy all the time, *Shudders* anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW_


	5. Oolong's Yarn

CHAPTER 4

**OMG, I am so happy people enjoy this story...I was a bit nervous about the Pikachu bit, but it seems the Pikachu bit is the favorite 0.0 AH WELL, I AM UPDATING SOONER, cause I got all hyped up with my reviews, EEEHEHEHHE I looooove my reviews =D**

**Oh an just to be random, but I was wondering, Does anybody else think that aerosmiths lead singer has a HUGE as MOUTH! I ain't insulting him or anything, but it just scared me a little o.o**

"You know, I like you a lot better when you were drunk"

Vegeta glowered "So I have been told" he mumbled, remember how Yamcha mentioned that the two drunks had said something about 'porkchops?', well Vegeta mentioned he only knew two 'chops', Yamchops - much to Yamcha's dismay at his nickname - and Porkchops aka OOLONG

The heiress glared at the pig, who had been winking at her and giving her weird looks since they had picked him up, which meant nothing good, she was starting to become nervous about what had happened last night, if the pig had enough courage to look at her like that, it meant he had some dirt on her, he grinned at her again, he had a LOT of dirt on her, "Stop doing THAT!" she screamed, making everybody around her jump

Oolong burst out laughing, "Oh, don't be like that, you didn't seem to care last night", Bulma's face burned at his comment, oh kami, what had she done

"I am not drunk anymore, so stop it" she snapped, averting her eyes

Yamcha slapped the pig, "Don't talk to my girlfriend like that" he growled, hovering over the talking animal's form, but he didn't even seem fazed, okay, that was odd, usually the pig would duck an cover

"Ex girlfriend if I remember correctly" he snorted, grinning up at the human, "She made that very clear" Yamcha pouted sitting back in the chair, wishing he would disappear

The saiyan rolled his eyes, "Enough with your stupid babble, and tell us what happened" he huffed angrily

"Fine, fine, mr grumpy eyebrow p-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE GODDAMN EYEBROW ARROW" he roared, standing over the pig, once again he wasn't showing any fear, "You better watch yourself porkchops, don't think you can insult me just because you have some information I need, I will still kill you with or without it" he growled deeply, okay, now Oolong was starting to shit himself

The pig held up is hands in a defensive gesture "Okay, I am s-sorry, I-I will tell you what happened" he stutterd nervously, so much for his play it cool and blackmail them plan

"Then get on with it pig"

Oolong sighed, things never worked out for him, "It was after dark, Me, Krillen and Roshi were playing poker..."

_They glared at each other long and hard, this would of had to be the most wonderful moment in the old mans life, even bette rthen the time Bulma flashed him, he relived the moment again, maybe this moment would come second, nothing could top that moment, "HAHA read em an weep" Roshi yelled with glee, slamming down his two pair on the table, looking at the pile of magazines and zeni in the middle, Krillen sighed, discarding his hand, the turtle master went to scoop up his prize before_

_"Nuh uh old man, you lose, full house" he said slyly, throwing his full house of diamonds on the table_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_"NOOOOOO, MY GOLDEN STASH, " he howled, head held in his hands, that was his full stash of dirty magazines_, _why had be been so STUPID, it was gone, all gone! Roshi watched horrified as the pig pulled his winnings to his chest, grinning ear to ear_

_He pulled out a victory cigar, and lit it with pride, "What now, you having nothing left to bet" the pig said smugly_

_"I BET MY HOUSE" he said, slamming his hands on the table_

_"Don't be stupid Roshi, you will just lose again, and then you really wont have anything to bet" Krillen intervened, trying to calm his old master down, he wasn't about to go about trying to win back the old mans house again, good kami that was a horrible month, Krillen shuddered, never again would he be the slave of Oolong, that was a torture no man should have t endure_

_The old master huffed "As long as I have the clothes on my back-"_

_Krillen cleared his throat "Actually you bet them after you lost all your money" he chuckled, fixing the signature sunglasses of Roshi on his nose, grinning like a Cheshire cat_

_"Oh" he looked down at himself, nothing but a pair of underwear..."I BET MY UNDERWEAR"_

_"HELL NO" they both cried_

_CLONK_

_The monk flinched as a shell his the back of his head, "SCOOOOORE", somebody shouted, the three looked around for the source of the voice_

_CLONK+CLONK+CLONK_

_"ACK, we are being attacked by shells" Roshi cried, ducking for cover under the table_

_"Tssk, show off" a male voice said, it was familiar...but Krillen just couldn't put his finger on it_

_"HA, I can't help that I am so much better then you", Krillen narrowed his eyes, he knew those voices, that was BULMA_

_"YOU ARE NOT", and undoubtedly that was Vegeta, only he would dar eyell at Bulma like that_

_"I am TOOO"_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"YEAH!"_

_SNAP+CRACKLE+WOOSH_

_The monks eyes widened to the size of saucepans as a tree flew toward them "EVERYBODY RUUUN" he screamed speeding off, Oolong following close behind...unfortunately they didn't get away fast enough, all three getting caught under the large piece of wood_

_"Ha, you are not better then me, I got all three with one TREE, HAHA"_

"HAHA you really were drunk, you made a little poem" Bulma laughed, interrupting Oolongs story

Vegeta blushed "Sh-SHUT UP" he growled, blushing even more that he sounded high pitched again, the scarred human smiled evilly, oh how he loved watching the prince squirm and DIE of embarrassment, well the saiyan would never truly die of embarrassment, but he sure could be tortured by it, if only he could have something to remember this moment by...

"SAY CHEESE" CLICK, FLASH, Ah kodack moments, this was going into his photo album

he blinked, trying to rib the black spots from his vision, "What was that!" he rushed, jumping up to battle some unknown enemy

Bulma laughed nervously and glared at her ex, "Nothing Vegeta, Oolong, on with the story", she didn't want to make the room a mess again, especially not with somebody's blood, that would be hard even for her mother to clean up

The talking animal mumbled something about pushy people before continuing, "(Sigh) We got out from under the tree..."

_"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?" Krillen yelled at the two sitting on the grass, it was actually quite weird, they looked like little kids who were getting scolded, Bulma pouted, playing with the hem of her jacket, while Vegeta was having trouble keeping his laughter as bay, something was definitely up, "Wait...are you two, Drunk?", that was it, Vegeta burst out laughing, the heiress didn't find it as amusing, tears forming into her eyes_

_She sniffled, "I-i'm sorry" she said childishly, "IT WAS HIM WHO DID IT" she yelled, pointing at the laughing saiyan, teary eyes gone, now replaced with the wrath only a woman could conjure, the saiyan only laughed harder, something about getting yelled at only made him laugh, it was hilarious, "hey! shut up you-you-YOU MOMMA'S BOY" she screamed_

_That shut him up, he stopped and glared at her, "Who are you calling a momma's boy, I don't even have a mother!" he slurred angrily_

_Bulma thought about this, "Fine then, your daddy's little girl"_

_"I DON'T HAVE A DAD...NOR AM I FEMALE" he shouted_

_"FINE THEN" she shouted back "YOUR A DUMB OLD PORCUPINE HEAD"_

_"FINE, YOUR AN OLD HAG"_

_"YOUR THE PRINCE OF ALL ASSHOLES"_

_"YOUR THE QUEEN OF HARPIES"_

_"YOUR UGLY"_

_"YOUR FAT"_

_"YOUR DUMB"_

_"YOU STINK"_

_"YOU...you...youuuuuu, ahhh wait, wait, I'll get it, it'll be GREAT, it will..uhhh, who am I kidding, your the best" she smiled wrapping the saiyan up in a hug, giggling like a school girl, Vegata smiled proudly, kami, the prince actually smiling without the intent to kill was very weird, Krillen cocked his head to the side, thinking about the situation, Vegeta was actually...nice when drunk, maybe he should be drunk more often, "OH HEY, CARD GAME, you guys playing strip poker? CAN I PLAY?"_

_Krillen looked at her stunned, Bulma wanting to play strip poker! he was about to say no before "HELL YEAH WE ARE PLAYING STRIP POKER, pull up a seat" Oolong screamed, louder then what was needed, she jumped up in joy, dragging Vegeta along with her, and took her place at the table, "Ahem, you came a little late, you need to catch up?" the pig asked hopefully, pointing at the underwear clad Roshi, the heiress paused before giggling and removing her shoe_

_"There, now lets play", the pig pouted in disappointment, oh well, she couldn't be that good at cards, he would have all her clothes in no time_

_(20 minutes later)_

_HOW COULD SHE BE THIS GOOD AT CARDS? WHEN DRUNK NONE THE LESS, Oolong's thoughts screamed, he shivered only sitting in his own boxers, she had taken EVERYTHING, the magazines, the zeni, turtle, all his clothing and the HOUSE, damn Roshi, could never stand losing, Krillen crossed his arms over his chest, shivering just as much as Oolong, the turtle master had passed out about 10 minutes into the game, probably from shock after losing his house, Vegeta was the only other one wearing clothing, having won a few games himself, he wore Roshi's glasses lazily on top of his head, cigar behind his ear, wearing the dark jeans and black t-shrt he had arrived in, only now without his left shoe, he didn't seem fazed the least about the cold, Bulma was wearing everything she arrived in, with a big stack of gambling winnings on her side of the table, not that she had to take it back with her, she could just store it in her new island house_

_"I'm out, I lose, OKAY, now can I pleaaase get some clothes on, I am freezing my butt off here" Krillen begged, Oolong nodded enthusiastically, with a sigh she let them go, they didn't need to be told twice, with in a second they were off into Roshi- Bulma's house_

_This isn't very interesting, Bulma thought angrily, I keep on winning, it's too boring, she threw her cards down, elbow propped on the table and set her chin in her palm, "You guys suck" she yelled at them through the house "I thought this would be a challenge, but noooo, you guys just had to stink up this dumb, boring, no fun stupid strip poker, LOOK AT ME, I am still fully clothed, and I thought you guys were perverts, you are a shame to your kind, the EX boyfriend could at least get me out of my jacket-"_

_"HA, I WIN, straight flush" he beamed, sitting back and lighting up his cigar with a small ki beam, Bulma stared down at his cards, and looked over her own full house, CRAP he had won! over her, he had beat her! she paled a little, now realizing she had bet all in, ohh noo "Now strip woman" Vegeta smirked_

_The heiress blinked a couple of times before matching his smirk with her own mischievous one, "Oh you want me to strip now do ya?" she purred, leaning closer to the prince, he laughed, of course, nodding with a smile, he hadn't seen the danger behind the look she was giving him, all he thought at the moment was HAHA I BEAT THE HUMAN, once again I am VICTORIOUS, yup he was completely in 'LALA' land, kami help the world if Goku ever showed up and took that away from him right at this moment- Actually the prince might just laugh, he HAS been doing an awful lot of that lately, he is __drunk__, Vegeta could do anything_

_He took a puff of the cigar and blew out little 'o' rings- "HEY, waddya do that for WOM-aaaahaaan what aaaaare you doing?" he asked, staring at the woman standing on the table, who had just kicked his beer all over him, and was currently giving him a not so subtle flirtatious look_

_"I am..." She peeled the zipper of her jacket down and slid it off her shoulders "...Stripping"_

"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH, NO, NONONOOOOOONONONONO, no WAY! STOP RIGHT THERE" she shreaked, red as a tomato, she didn't want to find out what she had done last night, and those looks weird looks Oolong had been giving her made sense

Vegeta chuckled "I never knew you had it in you_ Bulma_" he said raising his eyebrow, the heiress would have started yelling at him, but him raising the pierced eyebrow was just to funny-

"(Snort) HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA"

"Just shut up" he growled, sinking back into the couch, "Pig, is that all that happened?"

Oolong grunted "Yeah well, I caught the whole thing on tape, she didn't dance for long, so it was only about 5 minutes, 1 jacket and a pair of shoes, but it was all worth it"

Bulma glared, "Why was it all worth it if you didn't SEE anything"

"Yeah, you fell off the table"

- _There went the second shoe, Vegeta stared wide eye'd, he couldn't quite understand WHY she was doing this, he only wanted the jacket she had taken off of of him on their flight over, the cigar dropped out of his mouth and onto his black t-shirt "AH, DAMN" he yelled, jumping up to dust the ash off his shirt_, _he hit the table hashly, causing it to slide, Bulma screamed and fell straight off of it with a loud thud, oh that was just what he needed, after a few seconds he doubled over laughing again, he fell back into the chair, only to have it tilt backwards "WOAH" THUD, Bulma looked at him from the side of the table, they caught each others eyes, and then they both started laughing again-_

"GIVE ME THAT TAPE!" she roared, standing over the trembling pig with a hammer (Which appeared from no where) in hand

"Y-YOU H-HAVE YOUR OWN COPY, WATCH THAT" he countered

Own copy "What the hell do you mean I have my OWN copy"

"You took Roshi's camcorder, I made sure to use two just incase one didn't survive

CLONK

"YOU"

CLONK

"DISGUSTING"

CLONK

"PIG"

CLONK+CLONK+CLONK+CLONK

_TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS, I updated, HEHEHEEHHE_

**Sulfur-Addict**_: I am soo glad people enjoyed that bit, I contemplated deleting it but I am glad I didn't HAHA...AND it's added, I hope it was soon enough lol_

**hahah who ever you are =D:**_ Yeaaah, I read over it and I found what you mean, I will go back over it today. Really? I try really hard to keep him in character, but I can't help but make him a little humorous_

**xXUsAgIkIxX:**_ WHOA! don't hurt yourself 0.0 lol, I am really happy you found it funny, THATS WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR =D_

**Meagra Solace:**_ I knew she was too, the happy facade is just not natural, she is heavy duty EVIL!_

**antoinette007**_**:**__LOL HAHAAAHHAHA that's my evil author PLAN, it's how i keep the story going and everybody curious, and the T.V scenes I just put in there cause i LOOVE them, and that Bulma and Vegeta never listen to them . they could reaaaly find out easier then dragging the Z senshi from their homes  
Batman...is a surprise...so is somebody else :) And the giant doughnut is MY FAVORITE, I really hope you enjoy it when it appears  
HEHE, LOL, I am so giddy, I hope this update was quick enough :)_

**omnipotent Porunga:**_ Hmm people seem to be looking forward to the butt tattoo on 'Geta, LOL butt tattoo, they were REAAAALY drunk!_ _HAha I am actually surprised nobody has tried to figure out what Bulma's butt tattoo is of!_

**JarellsNumba1:**_ I know right, she is the scariest person on DBZ_

**AquaMarias: **_Lol surprisingly I could too...that;s why i made him play it AHHAHAHHA_


	6. Piccolo's 20 Questions

**update update update update, this chapter wasn't meant to be long, just a filler before we get to the bigger stuff  
**

* * *

_"Woah, you know what we should do, we should play that game, you know...20 questions" Bulma giggled, holding the camera to her face, as if examining it, she frowned...it looked like a frown, you couldn't really be sure, all you could see was her eye "Who should we play 20 questions with"_

_The saiyan prince grunted in the background "They have to be interesting" he said while snatching the camera, examining it for himself, he pointed it in the direction of the heiress, she had her finger on her chin, deep in thought  
_

_"And funny" she quoted  
_

_"And weird"_

_"And GREEEEN"  
_

_Vegeta snorted "Who do we know that's green"_

_"I dunno, godzilla?"_

_"I KNOW WHERE GODZILLA IS", suddenly the camera started beeping "OH, low battery, grab the other one and lets go" he said hyperactivity, throwing the recorder to the side, he ran up to Bulma and grabbed her around the waist, with the other recorder in hand, they took off into the sky_

Oolong cringed in pain as the video camera was thrown at his head "There you go, okay?!? now don't HURT me anymore, you took the other camera, so just find that"

"Screw looking for that blasted thing, I am going to get godzilla-" he paused and smacked himself in the forehead "-GREEN BEAN" he yelled, stupid human's, all that human alcohol liquid was melting his brain

--

"I swear to KAMI, if you have brought me here to ask me another question, I will kill you BOTH slowly and painfully" Piccolo hissed demonically, wow they must of really pissed him off, Vegeta scowled stupid green bean, thinking he could kill him, a saiyan prince, HA he was more of an idiot then the saiyan first realised

Bulma laughed nervously "T-thats kinda hard...uhhh can, we just ask you one question?" she squeaked

The namek narrowed his eyes "You just asked a question" he growled

"OH for KAMI sake, would you JUST-" Vegeta cut himself off, he may be stronger then the namek, but threats would get him no where, and he seriously couldn't be stuffed getting another head ache, he thumped the pillow beside him- it exploded, feathers flying around the room, Vegeta stared aimlessly in front of him, juuuuust great, now he was covered in...feathers, oh this day couldn't get any better

CLICK ON

_"-Underage child caught in strip club-"_ Vegeta screamed, picked up the remote control and threw it out the window, shattering the glass _"-Witnesses say that a short bald man let the child in the club stating that the child was his brother-"_

CLICK OFF, UNPLUGGED

Bulma held the cord in her hand, swinging it around in circles "Nice one Vegeta, now I will need a new remote", Vegeta rolled his eyes and started fluffing the feathers out of his hair, the heiress sat down, wincing as a sharp pain shot up her back, her butt had been annoying her for the past hour or so, maybe it was bruised after she fell off the table, it would make sense, but why did it only have to hurt on one cheek, she could swear she looked weird leaning on one side, which was ironically closer to the prince, he didn't seem to notice, but Yamcha sure as hell did

That scrunched up, 'I wish I could punch him' face was really starting to bug her more then her sore butt cheek, "My ass hurts" she snapped at him, "That is why I am sitting like this, so stop being a baby and get over it!", Vegeta chuckled, it was always entertaining watching the human 'warrior' squirm under the woman's glare

Piccolo sighed, "If I tell you what happened will you leave me ALONE", they nodded "Okay..."

_It was a nice night, clear, quiet, right by the waterfall, perfect for meditating _

_"Shhhh, be very quiet" _

_Just ignore the voices, concerntrate on meditating, come on, block out all sounds, every sound, the rustle of the bushes, the constant laughing and snapping of twigs, those annoying goddamn people hiding from him, he snapped his eyes open angrily, scanning around the area before resting on the not to subtle hiding spot  
_

_"We need some there music, you know, like mission impossible..."_

_"ba ba bana ba ba bona....bababababababa" _

_A small fit of giggles made it's way to his ears "Shut up 'Geta" she whispered girlishly before falling out of her hiding place, "oh CRAP, I have been spotted, abort mission, ABORT"_

_"No, if you sit still, he wont know you are there, Godzilla's are color blind".....he fell out of his hiding place, both laughing like idiots, Piccolo rolled his eyes and growled "Hey there Green Bean, watcha up to these days?" he slurred, just what he needed, a couple of drunks disturbing his meditation, with a huff, he lowered himself down to the ground, Vegeta stared up at him, analysing him "He is definantly green, PERFECT" he jumped up- stumbled a bit, but still managed to stay on two feet-_

_Bulma followed, recorder in hand "Let's play 20 QUESTIONS" she yelled in a t.v host expression, "Contestant Godzilla, are you READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLEEEE"_

Yamcha snickered "I can't wait to see that t.v show-"

CRAAACK

He flew to the floor, out cold, hammers always come in handy, Asshole, picking on her now, he was already deep enough in his grave already "Go on...it doesn't get any worse, does it?", the namek gave her a look as if to say ' are you kidding me, of course it gets worse', she sighed angrily "Then lets ge this over with..."

"I will just go over your so called '20 questions' game..."

**(((WARNING, Very lazily set out, I couldn't think of a better way to set this out without making it long and confusing, I know people probably wont like it, but it's one chapter, get over it, this is MY story)))**

_Bulma: "What are the antenna thingies for?"_

_Piccolo: "I am a namek"  
_

_Bulma: "Do you get ESPN?"_

_Piccolo: __"No"  
_

_Vegeta: "Why are you green?"_

_Piccolo: __"I am a namek"  
_

_Bulma: "What's with the ears?"_

_Piccolo: __"To HEAR things"  
_

_Vegeta: "Why are you green?"_

_Piccolo: __"Cause I am"  
_

_Bulma: "What do girl nameks look like?"_

_Piccolo: __"No girl nameks"  
_

_Vegeta: "Why are you green?"_

_Piccolo: __"WHY ARE YOU SHORT?!"  
_

_Bulma: "Why don't you have hair?"_

_Piccolo: __"Because, I DON'T"  
_

_Vegeta: "Seriously, why are you green?"_

_Piccolo: __"Shut up"  
_

_Bulma: "Do you know the real Godzilla"_

_Piccolo: __"Noooo"  
_

_Vegeta: "Come on, is it a sickness or..."_

_Piccolo: __"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP"  
_

_Vegeta: "OH, are you gonna die?"_

_Piccolo: __"NO, "  
_

_Bulma: "Are you related to the lizard man?"_

_Piccolo: __"NO GODDAMNIT, NO  
_

_Vegeta: "Where do namek babies come from"_

_Piccolo: __"My kami, I am gonna kill you"_

_Vegeta: "Ohhhhhhhh, Are you green because your pregnant with namek babies?!"_

_Piccolo: __"N-NO!"_

_Bulma: "Tssk it's okay, you have the pregnant green glow"_

_Piccolo: __"I AM NOT PREGNANT"_

_Vegeta: "DAMNIT, Tell me why you are green then!?!"_

_Piccolo: "I AM A NAMEK, all of us are green!"_

_Bulma: "ALL OF YOU ARE PREGNANT?!"_

_Piccolo: "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO"_

_Vegeta: "I have a question...WHY DOES YOUR SPECIES SUCK?"_

_Piccolo: "SHUT UP, GO AWAY, AND DIE IN A HOLE"_

_Bulma: "What was you dad like?"_

_Piccolo: "I will count down from three, 3"_

_Vegeta: "One more question, WHY DO YOU SUCK?!"_

_Piccolo: "2"_

_Bulma: "Thats all we have for today's show, tune in next ti-"_

_Piccolo: "1"_

_Vegeta: "RUN GODDAMNIT RUUUUN"_

"I WANT THAT TAPE" Yamcha roared

SMACK+CRACK+BANG+CLONK+THUMP

Yamcha: Is Unconscious

* * *

don't worry, no more chapters will be like this, i just couldn't think of any other way to set it out, flame it if you will, but i already know it sucked, so you will just be wasting your time insulting it, I might edit it later, but that's later, I will understand if people don't review :) To the reviewers, as promised I UPDATED, thanks for the suggestions

**antoinette007 **_: LoL yeah, just to annoy the z senshi just a little bit more then when they were drunk haha, Yeah i was going too, but i decided to put the t.v news headlines in this chapter, I didn't want people to get sick of them too soon haha  
_

_LOL I am so glad you like it, I was almost nervous of this chapter, but i thought, what the hell, just post it, they'd better be happy haha, anyway, the much anticipated donut and other news headlines will be later, lol, sorry for the wait, but THATS THE WAY THE COOKIE CRUMBLES :) hope you enjoy the chapter  
_

**leslieyellow :**_ LOL thank you so much, lol hope the tea didn't make too much of a mess heh heh lol but I am so glad you like the story haha, It's hard to write sometimes lol so the reviews are very loved anyway, thanks, I think i will give Vegeta a butt tattoo majority rules haha, anyway, hope you liked this chapter_

**VeggieBlueRaven : **_LOL OMG, I just got an idea, THANK YOU, alright alright, Vegeta can have a tattoo, lol people seem want him to have one..lol Okay thanks SOOOOO much for the suggestions, I got some great idea's....Bulma's one is gonna be a bit random though lol_

**XxXMiharuTsubakiXxX :**_ Hahah yeah I love that part too, I just kept on writing till i got to that part...maybe thats why it's so long ?? I dunno, it's probably the longest chapter i have done in any of my other stories HAHAHAH I AM SO PROUD :)  
_

**omnipotent Porunga:**_ LOL!!!!!  
_


	7. Coffee bean king!

_**PLEASE READ PEOPLE**_

**Update update update update CHAPTER 7 BOO YAAAAAAAH, OH and guys, just so you know, I wont be able to update so often now, school has started back up . awwwwwww sorry guys, but don't worry, i will finish the fic, Thursdays are the best days for me to get on the computer, so hope that i remember to update haha :)**

**I am not really proud of this chapter, cause i got a bit of writers block during it, probably not as funny as the last chapter, so sorry guys :S  
**

**

* * *

**

Bulma groaned dramatically, "I can't believe I DID that", she put her head in her hands, completely embarrassed beyond human standards, she was sure her head would explode from all the heat that gathered in her face, "Please, PLEASE tell me you knocked us out, or locked us in a cage of SOMETHING, PLEASE" she begged

Vegeta rolled his eyes, he didn't like the idea of acting like and idiot either...actually he hated the idea, but he wasn't going to wait until some idiot - kakkarot - come up to him and started a convocation like 'Do you remember the time where you got drunk', ugh that would not do if his answer was 'no because I was to shit faced, I couldn't remember a thing! why don't you elaborate on what disastrous and embarrassing things I did, just to make my life a little bit more of a living hell'

All he had to do was keep on reminding himself that he was intoxicated and had hardly any control over his actions...he could tell himself that, but he was having trouble convincing himself, even when under the influence of alcohol he should of had control over his actions, kami he felt disgusted and pissed off at himself-

DING DONG

They all jumped and stared at the front door, after a few seconds, the door bell rang again, Bulma sighed "Well it's not going to open if we all just stare at it now is it?" she growled, stomping up from the couch, she rounded to the door and clicked it open, to be honest, she was quite shocked about who was standing behind it

--

Something about the person sitting before them didn't add up, why would he know anything about what had happened last night? None of them were aware he was even allowed out of the house at such an hour, Gohan sat silently, eyes darting around the room frantically, he was wrapped up in a big blanket and wearing some sort of wool beanie, he looked just a little crazy, "Gohan, what in HFIL happened?! you look horrible"

The demi shuddered "It's a long story, I am sorry to intrude and everything, but I couldn't go home" he murmured "Mum might kill me, so I thought maybe you guys could help me, you know, talk to her about what happened so she might go easier on me" he said pleadingly, his eyes big with hope

Bulma shook her head, "We don't even know what happened last night..." Gohan's expression dropped sadly "...But if you tell us what happened, we will make sure your mum will go easy on you" Aw come on, would you let the kid go home to a pissed off Chichi?! nobody is that awful, not even Vegeta judging by his slightly worried expression for the boy, that woman could conjure up a wrath like to other human

He nodded tiredly, "Alright, I snuck out my window-" he eyed off the people in the room, "Don't give me that look! YES I snuck out!...Rrrgh I snuck out to go see Icarus when I saw you guys flying off, when I ran into Piccolo to ask what happened, he told me you two were drunk, so I followed to make sure you guys wouldn't do something that could hurt you or other people..."

_Following a full blooded saiyan was hard, no doubt, but who knew that following a drunk full blooded saiyan would be even harder! SERIOUSLY have you even witnessed drunk flying!? it's absolutely crazy_, _it's like giving a road runner the power to fly, he would go fast, then slow, up then stop to the ground, then take off again when nothing seemed interesting enough...and it looked as though they were holding a cam recorder?_

_After another half an hour of trying to track the psycho flying, they came to rest on the ground, Gohan set foot on the concrete and took in his surroundings, gosh everything was bright, neon lights filled were everywhere, people bunched together, busying to get where they need to be, cars backed up in traffic and girls...woah, they should really dress in some more respectable clothing, where the heck had he landed? he spotted the couple staring in awe at every neon light, and by the looks of it they were smiling and laughing, the demi skulked in the shadows_, _avoiding the poorly dressed woman_

_They were staring at a shoe shop, gosh even that had neon lights flashing 'SHOES'...simple advertising_

_He blinked quickly as the two suddenly bolted down the street "CRAP" he squeaked, quickly going after them, well at least they weren't as bad as when they were flying, all they did when the were running is smash into people, and fall over, then laugh, then stare straight at him "AHHHHH" he screamed, he had been spotted, he was about to run away when he remembered why he had been there in the first place, he had been caught up in his little 'I am a spy' world and the 'I must not be spotted' mission, slowly turning around, they were still staring at him, "Uhhhh Hi Mr Vegeta, Ms Bulma...hows life?"_

_Ugh, couldn't he think of a better way to start a convocation, Vegeta snickered, "Life is weird, and annoying, and...OH MY GOD A GIANT DOUGHNUT" he cried, pointing excitedly at a very large giant doughnut sitting up top a building, with the words 'The Doughnut Shak' printed around it, Bulma squealed in delight and took off down to the store with the prince close behind, he rolled his eyes, of course they would be excited over a giant doughnut... okay he was slightly excited at the thought it could be real, maaaaan that would be a great, he could savor it for ages, OH OH he could dig it hollow and live in it...yeah that would be the life, inside a giant doughnut-AUGH WHAT WAS HE THINKING_

_He took off after them, still keeping the thought of living in a doughnut in his head, opening the door to the store, the little bell a top it ringing lightly, it looked to be a cafe...selling doughnuts and coffee, "I WANT CREME FILLED DOUGHNUT AND BEER" - They sold beers too!!! WHAT KIND OF CAFE WAS THIS?!  
_

_"OH OH, I WANT A FUDGE FROSTING SPRINKLE DOUGHNUT WITH STRAWBERRIES AND AND AND a candle on it, saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Bulma giggling dancing in delight "And a BEER", like being told to do, they served up the doughnuts and beer....OKAY this place was officially the weirdest place he had ever been too!! "HEY, GOOOHAAAAN, come SIT, you guys have to sing happy birthday!" Bulma cooed, happily sipping her beer, bouncing excitedly in her seat, while Vegeta just sculled his beer and asked for another with 50 more doughnuts_

_Gohan nodded hesitantly and sat with them, "HAAAAPPY birthday to youuuu, YOU live in a ZOO-"_

_WHAP_

_The prince was now dumbfounded on the floor, he sat up grumpily "THAT was not nice!" he snapped and turned his nose away from her, "Apologize!" _

_Bulma glared at him angrily, "Why should I!" she retorted "YOU said I lived in a zoo, so you apologize!"_

_The prince shook his head violently, shooting up from the floor "Nuh UH! You do live in a zoo" he yelled, pointing at her dramatically "Your whole place is like a zoo! people running around everywhere, making noise, people yelling at each other all the time-"_

_The heiress cut in standing up "YOU AND ME ARE THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO YELL AT EACH OTHER!!!" she screamed in his face, he reared his head back in surprise_

_Finally composing himself, he growled "WELL YOU ALWAYS START IT!", Gohan gulped nervously, people started staring at the fight forming in front of them, some of them looking in amusement, some in annoyance...The demi guessed he and the store owned were the only ones looking on in fear, neither of them wanted to place to get trashed - or worse - blown up  
_

_"I DO NOT, YOU LIAR" she shrieked, "YOU ALWAYS GO AROUND DEMANDING THINKS LIKE YOU THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS_!"

_"I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS"_

_She paused to think about this, "Oh yeah....HEY LOOK, A DOUGHNUT WITH A CANDLE IN IT!" she yelled excitedly, Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes, slumping back into his chair, Vegeta sharing her excitement for the doughnut_

_After receiving his 50 doughnuts and another beer, the prince seemed to note the demi's lack of enthusiasm, "Hey, whats up with you?" _

_Gohan jumped in his seat, he had been half asleep, "I-uhh am just a little tired" he yawned to emphasize his point, Vegeta stared at him thoughtfully before walking- stumbling back up to the counter and bringing back a large round coffee mug, the prince set it down in front of Gohan, "Uhhh- w-whats this?"_

_"Just drink it will ya, it wont kill you"_

_The demi sniffed it and lifted it hesitantly to his lips, he doubted the prince would poison him, so why not? with a shrug, he gulped down the contents of the mug-_

Gohan paused in mid story, biting his lip nervously "I- Uhm, well it's- uhm Kinda blurry from here" he stated nervously, twiddling with the blanket, "I-Uhm had a few more of that...drink-"

"OH GODS, VEGETA, did you give him ALCOHOL!!" she screamed at him, making the prince jump straight out of the chair

Click on

_"A deranged fireman let all zoo animal's loose on the city-"_ Everybody in the room stared at the t.v horrified, how was that thing working, IT WAS UNPLUGGED!

_"Witnesses say he had a female accomplice-"_

SMASH

T.V + Vegeta's fist = Never going to work again, the prince retrieved his hand from the shattered glass of the television screen "Woman" he started "You have some evil electronics in this house"

Everybody was still gaping at the evil television, Gohan quickly shook himself from his stupor "N-No Bulma, it wasn't alcohol, it was..."

_"COFFEEEEEE" he screamed in delight, running on the rooftop of the cafe nude without a care in the world, "__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee-__Coffee" he repeated energetically, hugging the giant doughnut _

_"This is the police, UNHAND THE GIANT DOUGHNUT, AND GET DOWN FROM THE ROOF!"_

_"NEVEEEEEER" he cried "I AM THE COFFEE BEAN KING!! NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME, WOOOOOH" he bit down on the giant sweet- the coffee induced demi howled in anguish "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S NOT REAAAAAL, WHY, WHY!!!" he fell to his knees dramatically, Angry he got up and stomped to the edge of the building "THAT IS NOT RIGHT" he cried "THAT'S FALSE ADVERTISING!!-EEEK" he screamed, dodging a tranquilizer dart, the demi growled demonically, running back to the doughnut and lifting it off of the roof top_

_"ACK, B-BOY, P-PUT THE DOUGHNUT DOWN" the police stuttered nervously at the boys enormous strength, some fleeing with the crowd_

_"AHHAHAHAHA EAT GIANT FAKE DOUGHNUT" he roared, throwing it onto the cop cars, giggling evilly he jumped on the huge confectionery item as it started rolling down the street, he ran on top of it, making sure not to fly off or get crushed, "HAHA, TRY AND STOP ME NOW PATHETIC HUMANS" he laughed loudly, rolling it through the streets, starting a reign of destruction that no human ever thought possible by a GIANT DOUGHNUT...yes, still without any clothes_

He blushed furiously, as everybody stared at him silently-

"HAAAAHAHAHAHHAHA" Vegeta burst out laughing, falling off of the couch, clutching his stomach "Y-YOU ", and hey, THE PRINCE WASN'T DRUNK, see, he can laugh when not under the influence as well...only when at somebody else's expense though, the heiress bit her lip, trying to suppress her own laughter, everybody else having some giggles and snickers of their own- Yamcha cracked, howling with laughter slong with the prince, the namek barked out laughing but quickly snapped his hand over his mouth

Gohan went even redder, "SH-SHUT UP, IT'S NOT FUNNY, People could have seriously gotten hurt!! I am lucky nobody did!"

"OH-OH YEAH, I am sure everybody will remember the wrath of the COFFEE BEAN KING riding a giant doughnut!" he roared out laughing once again, a few more of the others joining in, Gohan snorted in amusement, catching a few giggles of his own, DAMNIT, why did laughter have to be so infectious

Click on

_"News today reports a bank robbery, the culprits stealing up to-"_

Everybody stopped laughing and stared

"KILL IT" Bulma cried, jumping onto Vegeta's lap, clinging to his neck "Don't just sit there, KILL IT!"

"I tried that already! IT DIDN'T WORK"

--

**In the middle of nowhere....**

He sat down on the grass, puffed and tired, how the heck did he end up here? he didn't remember any of it, Roshi looked down at himself "And what happened to my clothes" he wondered, kami it was boring sitting here clad only in underwear, "Well whoever put me hear coulda given me something to do, entertainment or something..."

Like a godsend, a television landed to the earth right in front of him

The turtle master jaw dropped to the ground, he stared at his hands, then back and forth to the t.v..."WOAH!!" he yelled in awe, the t.v was still working! "This proves it, I AM INDEED A GOD!"

CLONK

And there was the remote

* * *

**REVIEWS, WOAH I got a lot of them this chapter haha, YAAAAY I am filled with JOY, so I am updating now because all you reviewers have made my day, see what happens when you click the little button haha**

**The Better Side: **_Ahahaa yeah, lol I didn't realize that you had reviewed till I had clicked on live view to check how it had turned out, lol pretty goddamn quick update haha, but thanks so much for the review, I hope this was quick enough for ya, maybe not as quick as the last one but still :)_

**mooni21:**_ LoL yeah the giant plastic doughnut is the scene....I JUST WROTE, it didn't turn out as good as i had hoped though :S, And OF COURSE Goku has to make an appearance, it just wouldn't be the same unless he did_

_Mmhmm it just wouldn't have turned out any good if I set the 20 questions out differently, thanks for the review :)_

**Meagra Solace:**_ LoL no problem, I like making people laugh, glad it brightened your day :) lol and the mission impossible thing just happened to be what I was watching at the time 0.0 lol damn T.V bad influence haha_

_LOL Hoo yah, batman story, Probably about 2 chapters away lol, but I update quite fast in this story so it shouldn't take too long, thanks for the review by the way_

**omnipotent Porunga:**_ LOL GO BRAIN =D And Vegeta's but tattoo...is odd but good :) He will be quite shocked when he finds it hehe just imagine his expression ehhehe, thanks for reviewing_

**XxXMiharuTsubakiXxX:**_ YEAH it's my story, and I love it =D Glad you liked this chapter, thanks for reviewing_

**antoinette007:**_ HOORAAAY, the thought came to mind so I did it *Happy dance*_

_Yeaah, I couldn't think of anything else at the time...the t.v is magical, I don't think anything will stop it from clicking on haha_

_LOL NO this is the first genius I have gotten, YAY haha woah, I feel special lol, love that you loved the green pregnancy glow, random but it fits_

_YES Majority rules and the people vote booty tat, lol and who am I to deny the public of more insanity in this story :), Thank you VERY much for the review_

**LazyRingo:**_ OH hello, I remember you because I liked your username haha, THAAAANK you for alerting this story hah_

_Yeeaaaap 20 questions is the way to go when bored or drunk lol just don't interview somebody who gets angry easily and could easily pummel you, thats definitely no fun heh heh heh . ._

_Thanks for the review_

**VeggieBlueRaven:**_ YAY CELEBRATION, glad you like the fic, it's pretty fun to write too lol, thanks for the review :) UPDATED FAST ENOUGH I HOPE_

**leslieyellow: **_Ah thank god, I don't like flamers, I don't care what they say, but they are just so ANNOYING haha_

_Ah yeah, I thought the same thing, If I had done it the long way, it wouldn't have been funny at all, just long and unnecessary, lol THANK YOU SO MUCH for the review, hope this update was just as funny :)_

**Monkeys2dust: **_AHHHH STALKER, you stalk me everywhere, DON'T YOU!!! lol GLAD YOU LIKED IT :) Thank you so VERY much for the review_

**JarellsNumba1:**_ lol I know, but still i don't know how some people will react to how i set it out, but last chapter seems to be most popular of all o.o thans for the review_

**Blondie Bonzai:**_ LOL Well yajarobi will come in time haha, i will find a way to fit him in, lol thanks for the review_

_**COME ON, don't be shy REVIEW, Constructive critisism is good, but flamers, go away, don't waste your time :) Thanks everybody for reading and to everybody who reviewed, OH AND GUYS, ONCE I HAVE FINISHED THIS I AM STARTING A NEW STORY, But i am not sure which one to start, so just have a peek on my profile and tell me which one you would like to see so I can get started on it :) But be warned it might not be up straight away, I still need to finish some other stories . heh heh **_


	8. The Fireman & Policewoman

_**LoL, I am getting so many reviews...SOON ENOUGH THEY WILL GET LONGER THEN THE CHAPTER....I have decided against replying to the reviews this chapter, I did do it just a second ago, then i went to save...then it deleted it, DAMNIT, Though seriously guys, the reviews mean a lot, I love to know what people think, I might not be replying, BUT I AM STILL GONNA THANK YOU GUYS**_

**does it really matter?  
**

** LunarSinner**

**leslieyellow**

**AquaMarias**

**XxXUsagiMiaharuhiTsubakiXxX**

**VeggieBlueRaven**

**LazyRingo**

**Lady Lianna Kari**

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong**

**Blondie Bonzai**

**The Better Side**

**Meagra Solace**

**omnipotent Porunga**

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, hope this update was fast enough**_

* * *

"I swear!! That's all I remember, everything is really hazy! I don't even remember how I lost my clothes!!" Gohan cried, pressing himself back into the couch as Vegeta stood over him, the prince may have been an enemy once, but until this moment he hadn't look nearly half as scary as he looked now

Suddenly Yamcha cleared his throat loudly, everybody turned to the scarred human, he looked very pissed off "What weakling?" Vegeta snapped

Growling, he stood up from his seat, "Do you realize that 'something' is attached to your back?" he spat angrily

"Hey!" Bulma yelled, arms tightening around the saiyan's neck, feet off the ground, firmly pressed against his back "I just witnessed a piece of machinery survive being impaled by VEGETA, that is BEYOND impossible!!"

Vegeta smirked slightly, he hadn't much cared of the woman hanging off of him...well he had attempted to dislodge her from his back, but she had threatened to remove his eyebrow piercing in the most painful way possible, and he would much rather save THAT pain for later, but right now he could mess with the weakling, just a little "Why weakling?" he started "Did you just notice that she would rather be hanging off me then you?"

Before the fight could start, the demi interrupted "WAIT" he screamed shooting up from the couch, "I think I remember something!"

--

"Don't kill him! I WANT ANSWERS FIRST"

"THEN HE SHOULDN'T HAVE OPENED HIS BIG TRAP!"

"KILL HIM LATER THEN!!"

"NO, come on, just let me pummel him a bit!"

"NO, NOW SIT DOWN BEFORE I MAKE YOU SIT DOWN"

"HA, like you can make ME sit down"

"DON'T TRY ME!"

"OH YEAH, LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE THE GUTS, YOUR ALL TALK, GO ON, I DARE YOU, MAKE ME SIT DOWN, OR BETTER YET, BLAST ME INTO THE NEXT DIMENSION! IT SEEMS TO BE BURNING A HOLE INTO YOUR TO DO LIST!" Bulma screamed

"Don't tempt me" The prince growled darkly

**(AHHAHA I bet you thought Vegeta was the one who wanted to kill Krillen first, eheehheheh I WIN!!)**

Krillen at nervously in his seat, beads of sweat forming on his bald head, he shouldn't have said anything, although he briefly wondered why the saiyan was defending him...maybe he was still a little drunk? he had mentioned the little stripping incident as a joke...but Bulma didn't seem to find the humor in it, it would seem that he was on her list,- "Hey..wait, Vegeta is that an eyebrow piercing?", the prince glared at the monk murderously, Krillen gulped, now he was on Vegeta's list

"Now you can kill him" Vegeta stated calmly with a poisonous undertone, yes he had defended the monk for the simple reason that he had wanted answers at the moment, nothing could be more embarrassing then that doughnut fiasco...though he couldn't admit that the whole doughnut thing had put him an a VERY good mood, hadn't laughed like that- when not intoxicated - in a while, but now, good mood was officially gone with the constant reminder of the little silver piercing attached to his eyebrow, the heiress grinned evilly and wailed on the monk without mercy

(15 MINUTES LATER)

Bulma sat happily on the couch, she felt a lot better now, beating somebody senseless sure was a lot more satisfying then screaming at somebody, now she understood a little more why Vegeta was so fond of it...she should try it more often "NOW" Bulma started "You can tell us what you did after we left"

Wincing in pain, the monk lifted himself back to his wooden chair - Mrs Briefs had retrieved one from the kitchen, it would seem that the guests were starting to pile up and the chairs were becoming scarce - although a really nice comfy chair would have been nice after having his ass kicked, but he was glad the prince hadn't decided to pummel him at this point in time...the only nerve racking thing was that now he wouldn't know when he was going to get beaten within an inch of his life, he knew the attack was coming, but the whole suspence might just give him a heart attack,

"After...you guys left, we cleaned up and stuff, then we realized the Roshi was gone...the tide had come in and taken him away" Krillen looked down shamefully, a few snickers passed through the room, "Yeah, and so I went to look for him, but couldn't find him anywhere, I knew he was alive, I just couldn't find him, so when I sensed you guys, I thought maybe you could help, since you guys were so-" he paused at took in the deadly glares being sent his way "UHHHHHH, ANYWAY, I found you in a cafe watching Gohan take shots of..."

_"COFFEE, GIVE ME MORE! more more more more more more more COME ON, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY" Gohan screamed, squeaking in happiness as another round made it's way to the table_, _the drunken duo laughed and cheered on the hyper demi, he took the shots at super human speed before calling for more_

_Krillen looked on horrified, first he had been almost KILLED by a tree, stripped from all his clothes and possessions, lost his master to the ocean and now he was witnessing Gohan having a mental breakdown, "GOHAN!" he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!". all of them stared wide eyed at him_

_"AHHH BUSTED" Bulma screamed, knocking over her seat as she stood up, "QUICK, To a place he will not follow!!" she grabbed the princes hand and ran out the door_

_Krillen gaped, he couldn't let this go on any further, they were being a danger to themselves and to others, Gohan as an example...who was currently lounging on the floor trying to suck every last drop of coffee from each of the used mugs, the monk sighed, "Come on, up, we have to get them" he said, dragging the demi up to his feet_

_"NOOOOO, WHAT ABOUT MY COFFEEE" he cried_

_"I WILL GET YOU SOME LATER"_

_"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!"_

_They ran out of the cafe, following after the two, man the streets were busy, AT THIS HOUR- And by the looks of everything, it was a pretty sleazy town, he shook everything from his head, and concentrated on the staggering, tumbling, giggling people that just ran into a strip club, "DAMN", these drunks were smart, they had known that he wouldn't be able to bring Gohan in- Or maybe they just thought the place with the pretty neon bunny light was funny, wouldn't surprise him, yeah, that sounded more like it_

_Taking in a breath he walked up to the front door, sure enough there was a guard there, he made sure to look confident, a hand shot out in front of him "Hey there kid, do you think I am stupid" the guard growled_

_Krillen looked up and laughed nervously "Heh, don't worry man, I am the right age, here" he handed the man his ID card, the burly guard glanced it over, then raised an eyebrow at Gohan "OH, he is my brother, just turned 18, thought I would take him out on the town" he said as confidently as he could, the guard looked uncertain, "I know, kinda short, but it runs in the family, though I think we make up for it in looks!" the monk grinned _

_The guard snickered "Yeah, sure, alright, head on in"-_

"KRILLEN" Bulma snapped "How could you bring Gohan into such a place!!"

The monk shook nervously "I didn't have a choice! I couldn't just leave him there to destroy the city-" A few giggles and light laughter filled the room, Gohans face, once again, turned red

"I don't think it would have made much of a difference" Yamcha snorted

It would seem that the monk had no idea about the destruction of the giant doughnut- DAMNIT did no one watch the goddamn news these days!

"On with the story cue ball" the prince murmured, trying hard not to laugh again

The clueless fighter continued "Uhmm okay, I found you guys, sitting at a table, drinking beer-" he thought that they would of been drunk enough to last a lifetime, but no, they still ordered beer each and every time "-And somehow, SOMEWAY, you guys convinced me...to join you for a drink"

(More like 4 shots and 7 beers later)

_"WOOH" Krillen cheered, "I beat him, I beat him, TAKE THAT" he pointed at an empty chair- which used to hold a very drunk man, who had just entered unconsciousness, apparently Krillen had thought he had won a game, who could stay conscious the longest, WOAH epic game, should be in the olympics, Vegeta, Bulma and Gohan seemed to think so as they cheered for him and bought him something else to drink, surprisingly Bulma had stopped her alcohol intake, it was very mature of her, even in her drunken state, although she probably just wanted to stay standing so she could do more...strange and crazy things while Vegeta just kept on going...and going....and going_

_The monk stood up, stumbled, then fell over, spilling the drinks over all four of them, the three of them jumped up and screamed, now soaked in alcohol, "HEY, nice going baldy, NOW we smell!" Bulma whined, the monk slurred out an apology, the heiress was about to let out a serious tongue lashing before a rather good looking stripped lady interrupted_

_"Umm excuse me" she said shyly "If you would like, we have some clothes and a changing room in the back", the two looked at each other and nodded enthusiastically, Krillen not even bothering to get off the floor, he didn't much care about anything at the moment_

_Gohan just shook his head, "nonononononnonoo, I DON'T NEED CLOTHING, I. JUST . NEED . COFFEE" he roared, ripping his clothing to shreds, "HEY, I think I saw a giant doughnut down the street" he squeaked evilly "UP, UP AND...AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY" he jumped out the door and towards the doughnut_

_The monk giggled dreamily "He is some kid"_

_"Hey, does my butt look big in this?" she cooed, Krillen turned around- his jaw dropped to the floor, there standing in the middle of the room, receiving all kinds of wolf whistles, was Bulma, wearing really short navy blue cotton shorts, a very clingy spandex shirt sleeves cutting just after the shoulder, open V chest, showing a fair amount of cleavage, knee high buckles boots, thick leather belt, handcuffs attached, a police badge on the breast of her shirt, and a leather neck choker, her hair tied up into blue ringlets and to top it all off was a police woman hat, yep, you guessed it, the sexy policewoman outfit, and Bulma was wearing it, willingly_

_Behind her, receiving some whistles and flirtatious looks of his own, was Vegeta, the fireman, no shirt, black suspenders, the official yellow fireman pants and hat, and from what he could see, biker boots, not much else he could say, the only other thing he noticed about the saiyan, was the big wolfish grin plastered on his face from all the attention he was getting, the stripper giggled lightly, she sauntered up to the fireman "I can only guess your gonna have to wear those home..." she said thoughtfully, Bulma scowled, hands on her hips, not at all liking the way she was looking at him, "Here" she turned him around and grabbed out a permanent marker, she sat on her haunches and started scribbling something on his lower back, "There, now just give me a call tomorrow morning to return the costumes" she said while standing up, "Just incase you don't remember, it's permanent so it wont wash off", she bit her lip flirtatiously, "I also added my personal number", she started to walk away, sweaying her hips purposly "Give me a call sometime"_

Everybody stared at the prince, he smirked "What, I can't help it if women find me attractive" he said smugly

Bulma scowled "No, not that" she bit out, a little bit of jealousy steaming in her stomach, "She wrote a number on you...", it took him a few seconds to realize

Crap

His eyes widened, standing up on the couch "S-Stay away from me woman" he growled

The heiress smiled evilly, looking around the room developing a silent plan, she was lucky they were all interested in the events of the night before, she didn't think she would be able to do this otherwise- "GET HIM"

THUMP!!

* * *

**WHEW finally, AAANYWAY, I have started a tally, so far 3 of them have 1 vote thank you The Better Side :) Come on people, When this is done I need a new project, I would rather know what the reviewers like other then making the choice myself....cause i really can't choose, i am happy with any of them**

Crash Landing: 1

Daddy Dearest: 1

To be a kid...again: 1

**To know the summaries to any of the up and coming stories, just check my profile, and review :) THANKS GUYS, OH OH and I just checked my story traffic thingy, and OMG PEOPLE FROM SO MANY COUNTRIES, so HELLO:**

_-**USA**-CANADA-**GERMANY**-FRANCE-**CHILE**-POLAND-**IRELAND**-FINLAND-**NETHERLANDS**-ITALY-**PHILIPPINES**-SPAIN-**INDIA**-SOUTH AFRICA-**PORTUGAL**-MEXICO-**BELGIUM**-REUNION-**NEW ZEALAND**-MALAYSIA-**BRAZIL**-PERU-**DOMINICAN**-PUERTO RICO-**NORWAY**-SINGAPORE-**INDONESIA**-HONG KONG-**DENMARK**-BOLIVIA-**SAINT KITTS AND NEVIS**_

Hows it going?!

******_See what happend!! I UPDATED- cause people reviewed, SEE you guys have the power NOT ME!! D=_  
**


	9. Mrs Strippers Side

**Okay first things first, I am sorry I didn't update for a while heh heh, there's a good reason, but I would rather not sprout out stuff nobody really wants to know lol MY LIFE, my problems, BUT I realized the best way to get my mind off things is to write, so here is the next chapter :) sorry it took so long

* * *

**

"Get . off. Me. You. IDIOTS" he yelled, thrashing around, trying to fling some of the fighters off of him, he couldn't believe that they had captured and subdued him!! He was currently on his stomach, Krillen and Yamcha keeping a hold of his arms, while Gohan was making sure the rope – which Oolong had generously turned into – was tight around his ankles, Bulma was sitting on his back, smiling triumphantly, "WOMAN, GET THE HELL OFF ME" he roared, once again pulling and fighting against his subduers

The heiress laughed evilly, shifting so she was straddling his back "Awww, is the big bad saiyan upset that little itty bitty me and a bunch of 'weaklings' were able to take you down so easily" she said cooed smugly, growling he started to power up

"Uhhh B-BULMA, pleaaase don't piss him off" Krillen winced, trying to keep a hold of the prince's left arm, Yamcha seemed to be pleading the same thing silently to his ex

"I swear to kami, if you don't get your fat ass off of me-AHH" he yelped, the heiress crashing her elbow into his spine, "YOU BITC- AHHH STOP TH-AAHHH" he screamed as she repeatedly attacked his spine

"DO NOT CALL MY ASS FAT!!" she snapped, brutally elbowing the same spot, the others were starting to lose the battle of keeping Vegeta still, like a god send Piccolo appeared - what, you didn't think he just left did you? - ki bracelets in hand, he quickly snapped them over the saiyans wrists, letting the two human fighters relax a bit, still holding his arms, but it was much easier now, Vegeta huffed jerking slightly in pain, "Now then, be a good boy and let me get the goddamn number"

She jumped off of the saiyans back and kneeled next to him, lifting his dark shirt, there it was, the scribbled number on his lower back, grabbing a note pad and a pen, she jotted down the number, just as she was about to call the troops from their challenge, she noticed something else on his back, it looked like a ribbon or something, starting from just above the hem of his pants and disappearing below the hem, maybe it was just some more of the permanent marker?...noo it looked too neat, and differed from the not so neat phone number, "Uhh Vegeta" she asked shyly

An angry grunt was her reply

She cleared her throat, holding back a smile "Do you know what a tattoo is?"

"A Tat-"It took him about 4 seconds to realize what she was talking about, throw all the fighters off of him, untie his ankles, and dart up stairs to the bathroom...." AHHH MOTHER -BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP BEEP STUPID SON OF A BEEP BEEP BEEP I'LL BLAST THE BEEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP KILL BEEEP BEEEP WOMAN BEEEP BEEP BLOODY BEEP BEEP-" That's all they could understand before he started changing languages, most of them cringed and covered their ears, although Oolong decided to list down some of the swear words, always good to learn new things

Piccolo's mouth went agape and quickly covered his ears, they looked at him curiously, "HE is swearing in NAMEK!" he yelled

After a minute more of cursing and swearing in every language he knew, the screaming died and the prince walked calmly down the stairs, all eyes were on him, "What?" he asked

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT!?" Yamcha cried hysterically, "You just spent the whole time upstairs swearing every known cuss in the history of the universe, some not even I HAVE HEARD OF- What the hell does Ch... Chu...Chee-"

"DON'T SAY IT" Piccolo roared, covering his ears again "For the love of kami, DO NOT SAY IT"

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows "Hey Krillen, what is a- MMMMF" Krillen quickly slapped a hand over the demi's mouth

The monk shook his head "No Gohan, just....no"

---

"Come on, just tell me, come on, please?"

"How many time do I have to tell you, I do not have a TATTOO!" he yelled, walking on the footpath as fast as he could, trying to ditch the blasted woman

But Bulma kept right beside him "Pssh, I know a tattoo when I see one"

With a scoff he turned to face her "It is NOT a TATTOO, I do not get TATTOOS"

"Then what is it then?" she asked blankly

Vegeta stopped and thought for a minute "...I sat on some paint"

"No"

"Some kid drew on me"

"On your ass?"

"It was your imagination"

"Nuh uh"

"It could have been"

"....No"

"Animal bit me"

"Nope"

"Bruise"

"No way"

"...........A birthmark?"

"Nice try"

The saiyan prince growled and started down the footpath once again, unfortunately she caught up to him again "Oh Vegeta, will you just tell me what the tattoo is of" she said in a desperate huff, curiosity getting the best of her

"NO" he snapped

"Ahhh, so it IS a tattoo", HA she had caught him

"OH FOR KAMI SAKE" he yelled, his level of tolerance for the heiress close to none, "Will you just LEAVE ME ALONE"

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME" she hissed stubbornly

"NO!!"

"COME ON"

"....Fine"

"REALLY"

"No"

"VEGETA!!"

This time he flew away, ignoring her screams and curses, she couldn't fly so it was the best way to get rid of her, landing on the path again, he turned the corner, he had found what he was looking for, it was the stripper from last night, waiting at a bus stop for them, Bulma had called her on the personal number and had set up a meeting, the saiyan pinched the bridge of his nose, this was getting really annoying, running around everywhere with a splitting headache...WHICH WONT GO AWAY "Hmph, what did I expect with all that drinking, in human standards I should be dead" he murmured to himself quietly

A sudden tug on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts, he reared his head back in surprise, the stripper was right in front of him, "Hey, don't hurt yourself" she giggled, Vegeta scowled, folding his arms across his chest, "Okay, I don't have much time, I gotta pick the kids up from soccer", she reached into her duffel bag, looking through it thoroughly, the prince raised an eyebrow, she pulled out some clothing from it and shoved it into the prince's arms, "Your clothes, and Bulma's too, I didn't get a chance to give you them back last night, you guys took off too fast, but still, thanks for returning the outfits, my boss would have KILLED me" she laughed sheepishly

**(GAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOO WRITERS BLOCK EEEP) -- I kept it there for memorial's sake, NOW YOU KNOW WHERE THE WRITERS BLOCK BEGAN D: ...yes i type i have writers block when it hits, IT'S HOW I WORK =.=  
**

The prince flushed in embarrassment, so the cue ball wasn't lying - well nobody so far had, but why would he trust them!! - he actually...wore a bloody FIREMAN COSTUME "BLAST" he cursed, well he guess he could be thankful that he didn't drive a giant doughnut down the street naked- heh heh stupid brat, snapping out of his thoughts he found that the stripper was gone, and halfway down the street! with a frustrated huff he stalked down the street grabbed the strippers arm "Nuh uh girl, you are going to tell me everything that happened last night"

She stared wide eye'd at him "Hey, wait leggo of- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she screamed as he took flight into the air, with her in hand, she screamed even more as they got higher, latching onto his forearm, the rest of her dangling above the city "PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOOOOWN" The stripper cried, on the verge of tears, his grip loosened "NO WAIT, I TAKE IT BACK, I TAKE IT BACK"

Landing right next to a very bewildered Bulma, he encircled her waist and took flight again, the heiress now screaming in shock...yep, his headache was never going to go away now, soon he had had enogh "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" he yelled

Uh-oh

Wrong thing to do

Never tell Bulma to shut up

Her face contorted in Ange- "EXCUUUUUSE MEEEEE" she shrieked, oh here came the rant about how he should be thankful he is near her, and how she let him into her house- "YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL YOU ARE EVEN NEAR ME, YOU ARE ALWAYS SO RUDE, I LET YOU STAY IN MY HOUSE!"

See, he knew her too well

"HEY!! I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR BLASTED ACCOMMODATIONS, YOU OFFERED ME TO STAY ON YOUR OWN FREE WILL, NOBODY TWISTED YOUR ARM, AND I CERTAINLY DID NOT ASK" he retorted, poking her shoulder harshly with his free hand "SO DON'T GO TRYING TO GUIL- waaait a second"...he didn't have a free hand, he was holding the stripper, emphasize on the WAS and now plummeting to the earth, screaming and crying

Wind blew harshly on her face as she was falling, "OH GODS" she wailed, "I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna di- OOF" she grunted as her fall was abruptly stopped by an arm around her mid section, shaken to the bone, she looked hesitantly up at the flame haired saiyan "Pleaaase, I don't know anything, you both left after a few minutes" she sqeaked quietly, looking hopeful

Bulma furrowed her eyebrows sadly "I am really sorry...uhhhhmm, Mrs stripper?"

"Taylor" she said blankly

of course the stripper had a name, WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD NAME THEIR CHILD STRIPPER, "Yeah, right, sorry" she laughed sheepishly "We really don't mean any harm to you, we just wanted some answers to our questions" the heiress said as kindly as she could

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded shakily "O-Okay, but c-can we please pick up my boys first...their only young, they'll get scared if I don't turn up" she stuttered

Before Vegeta could say hell no! The heiress butted in "Of course we can"

The saiyan growled "Hell no, I am not carrying some snot nos- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he screamed in pain, Bulma had the eyebrow ring pinched between her two fingers, pulling only slightly

"We are picking up the children"

"NO W-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHYY" she pulled harder "If you think that is going to make me pick up those brats, you are dumber then I thought" he hissed

Oh, but Bulma Briefs will always- ALWAYS gets her way

* * *

_FLASHBACK TO THE STRIP CLUB_

_"TAKE IT ALL OFF" a random man called, hooting and whistling at the show being performed, others hooted a long side him:_

_ Random girl :'take it off' _

_Random girl 2: 'Yeah, come on, get to it already you TEASE' _

_Fat guy: 'Somebody give me a beer' _

_Skinny Guy: 'I WANT CHIPS' _

_Weird...is that a guy or a girl? : 'Where's the bathroom?' _

_Random nerd: 'Didn't this place used to be a book store' _

_Married guy - who's wife doesn't know he is at a strip club - : 'YEAAAH, it uhh did, OH GOSH, this isn't the book store anymore, why I am disgusted by this dancing, the hot chicks...the beers...the chips...the *Hugs random guy* I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME, PLEASE, LET ME STAY FOREVER"  
_

_Suddenly a blue haired woman wolf whistled loudly "YEAAAH, go Vegeta, COME ON, GIT NAKED"_

_

* * *

_"SKIP IT, SKIP IT, SKIP IT, SKIP IT" the saiyan yelled, blushing furiously, he was wrong, OH SO WRONG, he would GLADLY destroy the city naked on a doughnut then DANCE

Bulma giggled, maybe a little embarrased about her bold words, but it was Vegeta dancing, not her, heh heh 'I wonder if I recorded it' she thought fleetingly "No no, I want to hear it" Bulma said, clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Go on Taylor"

The dark blond smiled "Actually there isn't much to tell after you said that, except that he stopped and yelled at you to do it better...and well you got up and starte to dan-"

"SKIP IT SKIP IT SKIP IT SKIP IT" Bulma screamed

* * *

**OH GODS, more reviews :P YAAAY -- SORRY GUYS, it's another filler chapter, not much happening till i figure out which DBZ character is telling their side next, well atleast I updated, MonkeyDust You know the secret of this chapter :P So there, I did it  
**

**Krissie:**_ Steamy O.o? LOL hmm I dunno how steamy it could get....Believe me, I suck at anything steamy...epic fail at steamy...super duper 'people should flame me' suck at steamy, :'( not one of my strong suits...I COULD TRY, but people shall shun and flame me lol PLUS i am not that sure what kinda steamy you mean heh heh o.o;_**  
**

**antoinette007** :_Yeah, they are quite the couple o.o Thanks for the review_**  
**

**Lady Lianna Kari** :_ HEHEHEHE, thanks a lot for the review_**  
**

**sulfur-addict** : _LoL aww, really? That's really sweet, well if you draw the picture, I would LOOVE to see it, it's really nice to know it inspired you  
AHAHA No offence at all, I was thinking of doing that, but I didn't want to stop the flow of writing, usually I just type it up then post, I don't really proof read or anything...as you have probably notice with some spelling errors...heh heh, Thank you for the review_**  
**

**The Better Side** : _GAH NO, DON'T EXPLODE, I updated EEEK, I hope I am not too late o.o_**  
**

**AquaMarias** : A_h yeah, I am updating it today, heh heh, sometimes I get carried away with different things...gosh you should see how long Taken has been up on , ABOUT A YEAR D:_**  
**

**clueless788 **:_ HAHAH well if they hadn't ended up in a zoo, it would just be weird, the zoo is the best place to end up =D, Thanks for the review_**  
**

**leslieyellow** :_ Lol, ahh sorry for the late update :S BUT I hope this chapter was good lol. Thank you for the review_

**xXuSaGiKiXx **: HEHEH I WIN

**Rraz45 **: LoL sorry for the wait...and the lack of things happening in this chapter

**omnipotent Porunga:** SUgar, lots and lots and lots of sugar

**Meagra Solace: ***big king voice* WHY THANK YOU =D

**mooni21 : **LOL heheheheh THAT IS MY PLAN, MWAHAHAHA

Crash Landing: 1

Daddy Dearest: 1

To be a kid...again: 2

**Thank you Saiyan no Ouji**** For the vote :)**

**_Kuro: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA I UPDATED HEHEHHEHE, PRAISE THE LORD... - *Dodges tomato's thrown by monkeydust* HEY!!  
Monkeydust: YOU SUCK *Throws more tomato's*  
Kuro: *Dodges* WHY?! *Dodges more* ST-Sto- STOP THROWING TOMA- +SPLAT+  
Monkeydust: SCOOOORE  
Kuro: *Wipes tomato off face* WHY'D YOU DO THAT YOU LOONATIC?!  
Monkeydust: You lied, YOU SAID WE HAD THE POWER, YET YOU DIDN'T UPDATE, shun SHUUUUN *Dramatic shunning point of doom*  
Kuro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I AM SORRY, EVERYBODY, I GIVE THE POWER BACK, I GIVE IT BAAACK *Hides from dramatic point of doom*  
Monkeydust: HURAAAAAH *Celebrates* Now my fellow reviewers, REVIEW, and we shall have our VICTORY, HEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHE_**

**_R&R  
_**


	10. For The Time Being

**Alright, alright this chapter started out as going to be a VERY long chapter, I was up for it and everything, then I got a phone call after I finished this bit right here and had to go to the hospital, so the determination flame was kinda put out**

**But since I did this bit here, i wanted to post it, another filler, the next one will be a flashback with Goku, and since he is there for a while it's a long flashback**

**Sorry guys, I would have done more but it's just a bit of a difficult time, it's not very long but I hope this makes ya laugh :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own em....if i did, Vegeta would possibly kill me o.o  
**

* * *

_"Now THAT my spiky haired friend--" she started confidently, flicking her blue tresses over her shoulder "--Is how you dance" _

_Vegeta laughed "Okay FINE, you are the dance queen, but I am still better then yoouuuu" he said in a slightly sing song voice, "I am better then EVERYBODY!!", jumping onto the table he cackled evilly_

_"Not Goku"_

_He slumped his shoulders and pouted, he was TO better then Kakkarot!! He was the BESTEST SAIYAN ON EARTH!! Stupid KAKKAROT__, "He isn't here" Vegeta said defensively, folding his arms across his chest  
_

_"HEY GETA!!"_

"GOKU!!" Everybody yelled - and the one Kakkarot - at the same time

Suddenly the huge pyramid of rubbish in the corner of the room shouted "YEEEESSS?!"....hold on, rubbish piles don't do that -- unless of course this was a pretty freaky mutated pile of rubbish that came to life or Oscar the grouch decided to pay them a friendly visit which was very highly UNLIKELY... Oscar never visits anybody, what makes THEM so SPECIAL!! Although they are- NEVER MIND this is about the talking pile of trash that sounds a lot like GOKU

The younger saiyan popped his head out of the pile, an only Banana peel sitting on his head "You called?" he asked innocently, didn't he realize he was sitting in a pyramid of rubbish - DIDN'T Bunny realize she had swept up the earth raised saiyan? Gosh what else did she sweep up without noticing? They would have to clean up the pile later JUUUST in case

"KAKKAROT!!" the prince roared shooting over toward the younger and grabbing his gi by the scruff of the neck, ripping him out of the trash - BLEH what the hell was on his shirt, YOGURT - Vegeta made a face and quickly wiped his hand on the couch, ignoring the look Bulma was giving him "What the HELL were you doing in a strip CLUB!!!?" he yelled quickly remembering why he had gotten guck on his hand in the first place

"Uhm I was the-"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT A STRIP CLUB IS!!?" he exclaimed before the younger could finish

"HEY, I know stuff!!" he cried indignantly

Vegeta snorted, ignoring the youngers comment "Shut up idiot" he finished with a wave of his hand

Goku stared at him blankly "If I knew you were still going to be angry because of the bunny tattoo-"

"WHAAAAT!!?!?!??!?!?!" the heiresses eyes widened and a smile immediately made it to her face "IT'S A BUNNY!?" she screamed in excitement

Stuttering his face flushed in embarrassment "N-N-NO!! IT'S NOT A RABBI-"

She cut him off jumping up from the couch "YES, YES IT IS! THAT'S WHY YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME!!"

"NOOOO NO NO IT'S NOT-"

"OH. MY. GOSH!!!! A BUNNY RABBI-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he shouted in frustration "IT ISN'T A BUNNY IT'S A FROG!!"

.

.

.

"HOW IN KAMI'S NAME IS THAT ANY BETTER!?!!" Yamcha barked out in laughter doubling over tears leaking from his eyes, the prince blushed even more, this was just great, now he was being laughed at and mocked by the HUMAN!! He looked around the room....EVERYBODY WAS LAUGHING AT HIM!! Damn them! DAMN THE GODDAMN TATTOO, oh he was going to KILL SOMEBODY!! he whirled around to the younger saiyan who was laughing sheepishly and scratching the back of his head, he seemed to notice the deadly glare

"H-Hey Vegeta, I-I didn't tell them" he said slowly holding up his hands in a 'please don't kill me' way "You did that yourself- Heeeey stay where you are" he backed away slightly as the prince took a threatening step forward "Come on Geta-ACK!!" he quickly dodged the fuming prince's punch and bolted through the mansion, no way he was going to deal with THAT Vegeta!!

"KAKKAROT!! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!" the prince roared demonically speeding after the other

"WHY WOULD I COME BACK!?!?!?!? THAT'S JUST STUPID!?!"

CRASH

"EEP!!"

THUMP

CRUNCH

"AHHHH- LET GO LEEET GOOO"

CRAACK

"AHHHHH SON OF A- YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!"

"WELL YOU BIT ME!!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO BITE ME!!"

"It doesn't matter if I asked you or- I AM NOT EXPLAINING THIS!!"

"Feh, you started it"

"I did NOT start it- JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL YOU!!"

"BUT YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!!"

"WHY NOT!!"

"'Cause I am a super saiyan"

PAUSE

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" ---- ((Sorry for the abrupt end, I should disconnect the phone when I start writing =.=))

* * *

**Riniuchiha :**_o.o well uhhhmmm I uhhhhhh - HEH HEH THANKS FOR THE REVIEW *Quickly runs away before giving away the secrets* - _**Riniuchiha :** _HAhahah glad you liked it_ - **krissie123 : **_THEN MORE YOU SHALL GET, HOPE YOU LIKED THE UPDATE :)_** - The Better Side :** _HAHAHA YOU FORGOT :O hahaah weeeells yeah TAKE IT OFF GETA!!_ - **JarellsNumba1 :**_ Thanks and no problem, just glad you like the story :) Thanks for the review_** - VeggieBlueRaven :**_ LOL AAHAHAHAHAAHAHA I am sure you recognize the tattoo!! lol UPDATED!! SEE I DID IT!! lol__I will go into more detail of it later, but for now this is all i got :P_** - TrinityTepes :** _YAY always love new reviewers, glad is makes you laugh, thanks for the review :)_ - **AquaMarias :**_ Everybody wonders about the tattoo, NOW THE WONDERING IS OVER, BWAHAHHAHAHA Thanks for the review_ - **Meagra Solace :** _AHHHH *Ducks any tomato's thrown my way* Sorry for the long wait, BUT I UPDATED =D What didja think of vegeta's tattoo :P_ - **xXuSaGiKiXx :** _UPDATED!! Thanks for the review_**- Rraz45 :** _LoL YAY Me neither!! well hopefully i remember whats next o.o_** - Monkeys2dust**: _YAAAAAY ANOTHER VOTE, WOOOOH YOU ROCK, So I guess the next story is 'To be a kid...Again' LOL AHHAHAHAH NO MORE POLE WOOOH_


	11. Most answers revealed!

**Okay, guys, i am so sorry about the wait, things caught up, i gots sick, shit happened, but now it's holidays, i am back, and this fic doesn't have much more to it!! I AM ALMOST DONE!! THE FIRST FIC I HAVE EVER FINISHED!! OMIGOD HYPERVETILATING *Faints!*  
**

**Disclaimer: Me do not own.......me do not own song in this chapter....ME DON'TS OWN ANYTHING BUT STORYLINE**

**Song in this chapter is Spirit in the Sku by Norman Greenbaum, it was the song i was listening to while writing this chapter lol**

-

-

-

**_WARNING,_ this chapter is definitely not my best work, flame if you want, wont make me work any better, i will only gets mad...and you wont like me when i am mad RRROOOOAAAARRRGH

* * *

**

_"Uhhh Vegeta I am not so sure about this" he gulped looking from his place in the shrubbery, the brick wall was lined with razor wire backing it look threatening and just plain scary, he heart a wolf howl and some hooting, the place was definitely haunted, the fireman just grinned and rolled his shoulders, ready to take on any beasty that would get in his way_

_Goku tensed nervously, how did he get roped into this? he was only checking in with Krillen to see if he had found Roshi yet, not having any luck finding the turtle master himself, only to find the drunken duo arguing over who was the best, he knew they were drunk- well he knew Vegeta was drunk, he had hugged him and called him the awesome taco man, which was just plain weird and awesome at the same time, he like being an awesome taco man, it mean he was both awesome and food - and then made him pinky swear to be his third partner in crime_

_And HOW could he say no to that, it would mean that he was no longer awesome and just a taco man...and that was no fun!_

_He watched Vegeta chuckle and crouch readily, he looked like a big cat ready to pounce "Now it's time to have some fun" the prince quickly sprinted from his spot in the bush, Goku following close behind, both crouched low while running keeping to the shadows and out of sight, as they neared the brick wall the sound of a radio reached their ears, the gutsy guitar adding the mood of their task_

_Suddenly the base guitar joined in, without a sound they both leaped over the wall and into the area, scanning quickly for any guards then took off again, "Quiet, guards round here" he whispered stumbling slightly over the track, soon they picked up the sound of footsteps, the younger saiyan could literally feel his heart hammer in his chest, then the security guard came into view, only took about a second before he was on the ground knocked out for the night_

When I die and they lay me to rest  
Gonna go to the place that's the best

_"Vegeta!" Goku whispered harshly "This is ILLEGAL!" but the prince just laughed and continued on, not as balanced as he usualy would be, but still as silent as death-_

_SNAP_

_CRACKLE_

_"AHHHHHH THE FLOWERS HAVE GOT ME!!!" the prince shrieked_

_Okay not as silent, but still fast and determined_

When I lay me down to die  
Goin' up to the spirit in the sky

_"SHOOSH VEGETA, somebody will hear y-"_

_"WHO GOES THERE!?!" too late, Goku spotted the guard and took him out, dragging the dead weight into the foresty area leaning the poor guard near a tree_

Goin' up to the spirit in the sky  
That's where I'm gonna go when I die

_Finally the prince stopped flailing around helplessly and jumped from the rose bush, murmuring low profanities at the destroyed piece of flora, both of them continued on down the track, knocking out guards along the way before they reached the main gate only to see Bulma flirting heavily with the head guard_

_"So a big bad guard like you yourself ever have to use that gun on anybody?" she slurred slightly but still kept the seducing tone in her voice,_

_the guard smiled confidently, a small blush spread across his face absolutely loving the attention he was getting, poor idiot didn't even notice that his guards weren't talking into their radios anymore "Ah maybe I have, but only if those crooks give me a hard time"_

_Bulma smiled coyly "Uh huh, what about those cuffs?" she moved in closer to the unsuspecting guard, playing slightly with the handcuffs attached too his belt_

_"Y-yes ma'am" he said quite nervously_

_She clicked her tongue at the roof of her mouth, then a gruff voice from behind chimed in "Would you mind if I borrowed them?" before he could turn around his world went black after a knock to the back of the head, Bulma smiled at the fireman who was lazily swinging the cuffs around his fingers "Now all that's taken care of....LETS GO RIDE SOME ELEPHANTS!!"_

_Bulma cheered in agreement_

_Goku groaned, weird Vegeta was back_

**_((one hour later))_**

_"Ooo Oo AHH AH AH AHH" the furry monkey then stopped and made a farting sound with his mouth, Bulma nodded in understanding, the little black and white monkey then started waving his arms in the air, tail curling angrily "OOOHHHH AHA AH AH AH OOOAHAA!!"_

_"Augh that's horrible" Bulma stated sadly, suddenly another monkey screeched indignantly "HEY!" the heiress shouted "You just wait! You will get your turn to speak!" she scolded, the small primate hissed angrily and jumped away, flinging a banana peel at her_

_Vegeta shook his head "That is not how you make piece with the people Bulma, you have to be calm and demanding other wise they rebel against you! and if that happens YOU MUST TEACH THEM WHO'S KING!" He stopped and cackled evilly - Then fell out of the tree and unceremoniously on his ass with a loud THUMP_

_He groaned in pain while Goku looked on in boredom, they had spent the last house talking to monkeys....MONKEYS! his stomach growled hungrily, it's was 1:00 in the morning and he was starving, all this breaking into a zoo and keeping an eye on two drunken people was tough work and it really built up an appetite, he had worked hard this night so he deserved some food! "Hey guys....i'm hungry"_

_THUMP_

_"OOF!"_

_Bulma fell out of the tree and onto Vegeta "Sorry..." she murmured tiredly...tiredly...TIREDLY, SHE WAS GETTING TIRED, YES a small celebration went through Goku's head, no more doing illegal stuff, no more chasing them around, no more monkey talk! the heiress yawned and stretched "lets get some food" she mumbled_

_The prince seemed to brighten at the sound of food and quickly sat up letting the heiress tumble off of him "Yes, but one more thing first..."_

_Oh how he wished he hadn't let Vegeta do one more thing_

_The younger saiyan tried to contain the scream, but he just couldn't he ran like a mad man being chased by lions, but the only difference was he was getting chased by ELEPHANTS!! "VEGETAAAA!" he screamed "WHAT DID YOU DO TO PISS THEM OFF!??!?!?!"_

_The prince shrieked in terror as the heard of rampaging elephants came closer "I DON'T KNOOW!! I JUST PULLED THEIR TAILS AND THEY SPAZZED OUT!!" He cried, Goku looked at him shocked_

_"YOU PULLED THEIR TAILS?!?!?!?!?!?!" he bellowed "WHY-WHY WOULD YOU PULL THEIR TAIL- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed bloody murder as a dead end came to view, the wall, THE WALL, WHY DID THE WALL HAVE TO BE THERE, HE WAS GOING TO DIE, DIE A YOUNG WARRIOR, OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD THERE WAS SO MANY THINGS HE WANTED TO DO, BUT NO HE WAS GOING TO BE FLATTENED LIKE A FRESHLY COOKED PANCAKE....mmmmm pancake- WAIT, DEATH FIRST HUNGER LATER, OH GOD THE WALL WAS GETTING CLOSER, OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH- hey wait, he could fly_

_"--AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the prince wailed, obviously thinking the same thing about the wall, without another thought Goku powered up, grabbed Vegeta's hand and flew up as fast as he could, just before the elephants crashed into the wall, turning it into nothing but dust and rubble, the animals shrieked and cooed happily following their release, he felt the prince tremble slightly in over exhilaration and fear_

_Now that was a whole new experience, he had gotten chased by dinosaurs before but elephants were somewhat meaner when in groups, Goku landed on the ground lightly before completely collapsing on the ground in relief, how could he forget he could fly! SERIOUSLY!?_

_"Phew!" the prince sighed "I'm beat, lets go get some Pizza!"_

_"THANK KAMI!" Goku said in relief_

_

* * *

  
_

"...So we went and got some Pizza" he finished, the group looked on in shocked silence

Bulma blinked in confusion "Wait...where was I?"

"Uhhhh"

------------

_She sat as quiet as a mouse, no she would not move, not a chance, she would not die here, she would survive and live to tell the tale! the lions yawned and streched around her, oh she was wide awake now, if she fell asleep they might eat her!_

_"Help" she squeaked "Vegeta! Taco Man! Anybody!"_

------------

"...I IT'd you outa there then we went to the pizza place" Again another shocked silence, the younger saiyan shifted nervously, he really didn't like silences like this, it was starting to grate on him, he scratched the back of his head "uhhhh- HEY I ATE 167 PIZZA within 20 MINUTES! IT'S A WORLD RECORD!!"

Gohan cleared his throat loudly, that was one hell of a crazy story "But it still doesn't explain how you got back here dad" he said curiously, everybody nodded in agreement

"And it also doesn't explain how you knew about Vegeta's tatoo" Krillen chimed in, more nods

Goku laughed "Oh yeh, they left while I was eating my pizza's for about an hour or so before I met up with them at a tattoo parlour, me and Vegeta got into and argument about his tattoo..."

------------

_"I WANT A WHITE RABBIT DAMNIT!"_

_Goku shook his head "I just don't think it is a good idea!!"_

_The prince huffed "You let BULMA get a rabbit! STOP PLAYING FAVORITES!!"_

_"I AM NOT PLAYING FAVORITES!"_

_"YES YOU ARE!!"_

_"NO!-"_

_"YES YOU ARE, THAT'S IT, YOU ARE NO LONGER AWESOME!"_

_"Awwww" he whined sadly  
_

_the saiyan batman laughed in victory, folding his arms across his armour plated chest, "YEH thats right, I DEMOTE YOU....now help me pick out a tattoo"_

------------

"...Vegeta got a frog holding a ribbon with Bulma's name under it and Bulma got a black rabbit with Vegeta's name under it, then you guys wanted to celebrate...."

------------

_Her black leather high heels clacked against the buildings roof, she stood confidently looking over the city streets, catwoman held up a megaphone to her mouth and.. "HEY!! FREE BEER AT CAPSULE CORP MANSION! BIG CELEBRATION, BRING ALL YOUR FRIENDS!!" the lively city- which was most definitely lively for 2:30 in the morning whooped with excitement_

_Then a loud roar of "CONGA LINE!!" came from batman, so everybody had to listen, he was batman for kami's sake, and that is when the largest conga line on record was formed..._

------------

"...The party went for AAAGES, but I was tired so I fell asleep on your floor"

Again, another shocked silence

.

.

.

"Who the hell is batman?"

* * *

**Okay okay, i am seriously not too proud of this chapter...but it is about 3:00 in the morning...I started at 9:00 and it is 3 IN THE MORNING, AAAAUUUUGHHH, i went through my notes, and this is how it was set out, Goku's story answers almost all of the questions, but I have to let you guys know, that isn't the end**

_The missing hour with Bulma and Vegeta_

_Gohan is still wearing his woolen beanie and nobody has asked about it BWAHAHAHHAHA_

_The missing video camera_

_The first hour of their drinking_

**ANd yes, it is shocked silence, it is a lot to take it, the next chapter will probably be the last or second last...but please if you flame me, make it constructive, i know it isn't that good, but....3 in the morning lol**

**So again i am really sorry for the crappy chapter,**

**gege:**_ I CONTINUED! =D _

**DBZ ANON:**_ LOL I am so glad you like it! i always aim to make people laugh, an yeh, all shall be revealed in the next chapter haha  
_

**JarellsNumba1 :**_LOL yes, sorry it's poorly set out, i didn't have time to fix up the dialogue, BUT ATLEAST I UPDATED!_

**TrinityTepes :**_ :) couldn't help it, bulma got turned into a frog, it reminded him of bulma!  
_

**Hatake Kai :** _BWAHAHAH yes, imagine Goku on coffee!! :O  
_

**valevilandra:**_I am keeping it up...although i am sorry for the crappy chapter :S DontReallyCare : LOL yes, i love them because of their idiocy  
_

**CRAZYLILDRIVA17:**_ Ah yeh, his tatoo was hard to think of, but the way i see it, Bulma turned into a frog, and frog reminds him or her, but oh wells _

**Meagra Solace :** _OMIGOD SOMEBODY ACTUALLY ASKED ABOUT WHERE CHI CHI WAS!! oh she is somwhere in the crazy little story! BWAHAHAHA  
_

**AquaMarias :**_ LoL thanks i do feel better, and i hope this at least made you laugh, i am still not to sure about this chapter  
_

**Rraz45**_ : Sorry it wasn't a soon update :S BUT I UPDATED heh heh_

**I think i might sleep now.....OR PLAY ASSASSINS CREED =D**_  
_


	12. It's an Ending

**Omg it is the last chapter...it is so LONG!! :O READ

* * *

**

-

-

_He walked into the kitchen briskly looking for the devil woman that killed his G.R, how could she-why would she- WHAT THE HELL! that very sentence had been repeating in his head for the last 15 minutes, it had taken him roughly 10 minutes to get over the fact that Mrs Briefs had destroyed his G.R, __Mrs. Briefs had destroyed it Mrs. __Briefs the very woman who giggles at a death threat and cooks you busicuits for blasting a hole in her kitchen!_

_"BLOND WOMAN!" he roared looking in the fridge...why was he looking in the fridge? that woman wasn't there, DAMN STOMACH he was looking for that infernal blond not something to eat! He shut the fridge door harshly and stomped out into the sun room he glared at every window in the room, wishing he could just blow them all up "WOMAN" Vegeta yelled again, he heard a scream and a thump from the lounge room, quickly snapping his head in that direction he made his way there only to find the other woman on the floor with glaring daggers at him while some sort of blood sucking humans played across that stupid television, he smirked at Bulma, tilting his head to the side "Glad to see your finally coming to terms with your inferiority" he mocked_

_Bulma sneered at him "I am on the floor because you scared me jackass" she growled "If anyone is inferior it is you to me, if you haven't noticed you are in my house, eating my food and training in my G.R!" she jumped up and dusted herself off then turned away from the seething prince with a hmph_

_His left eye twitched in annoyance, okay she had got him there, not that he would admit it. But there was no way in hell he was inferior to a weakling human like her, he half thought to blast her in the next dimension although that would mean that the old man would have to fix his G.R and most of the time he was gone on some sort of meeting, so she was his only option, growling he took a threatening step forward, she only narrowed her eyes slightly in his direction, not giving anything indicating fear_

_"You're annoying" he said simply, Bulma looked at him in surprise, did he just say she was annoying? where was the scathing remark about her looks? the insults about her smarts? death threats?_

_Heck had she imagined it? "Oookay, no more beer for me" she said slowly, grabbing the t.v remote and switching off the vampire movie she had been previously watching "Really? just 'You're annoying'? That's it?" she asked curiously leaning in closer_

_Vegeta sneered and pulled his head back slightly away from her, she smelt like alcohol "What are you doing? drinking yourself stupid?" he asked_

_"Hell no, can't I have a few drinks while planning to chop of my ex's head and dropping it into a volcano?"_

_Processing, processing, Vegeta blinked, Processing...volcano? Wasn't she just going on and on about how much of a wonderful night she was going to have with her wonderful boyfriend and how everything would be absolutely wonderful?  
_

_"Wunna join me? I'll let you cut off his head" she tempted swaying a beer in front of him_

_He thought about it, the statement still going through his brain "Now that" he started "Sounds like-" _

_"-Fun?" she finished hopefully  
_

_Vegeta shrugged and took the beer, hey, he was tired and cranky, what was a better than planning an attack to decapitate somebody that he hated to put him in a good mood? he couldn't do anything else now that the G.R was broken_

_--_

_-_

It was quiet now, probably after 11 at night, kami had it been a busy day...busy couple of days if you count their drunken rampage over the city that NOBODY will ever forget, it would seem that only her and Vegeta would be the only ones that don't really know their side of it. She frowned thoughtfully at the prince in front of her, Bulma was currently applying a numbing antiseptic to the piercing through Vegeta's eyebrow, surprising though being that Vegeta was one of the proudest people she had ever met, she would have thought he would pull it out himself without any of her help

But looking at it close up now she could see why it was so painful to touch, it wasn't a proper eyebrow piercing, it was a modified paper clip cut and shaped to be pointed on each side, by the look of it he had literally put the sharp ended arrow straight through the skin and got it to sit. Bulma shook her head, that must of been VERY hard to put through and not to mention dangerous if he had hit a nerve, he could have lost all feeling in his eyebrow "I am going to pull it out" she said quietly "It already looks infected, but I want to make sure that you don't catch any disease from bacteria"

Vegeta flinched but tried to hide it, okay he was acting slightly like a baby but this thing freaking hurt and he didn't have the energy to really hide it. But at least he was almost immune to infections and diseases...well he thought he was but look at him, he had an infection and was in danger of contracting a disease. Also the hangover and such just seemed determined to linger and make him just a tad more sensitive to EVERYTHING that happens to him. Oh no he was not going to even attempt the G.R while he was in the state he was, screw that, it hurt enough without having an extra boost

Oh how he hated things cutting through his skin, no doubt this bloody arrow would scar his eyebrow, DAMN he actually LIKED his eyebrow- "OUCH! HEY-HEY-HEY-HEY STOP!" he shouted pulling very cautiously away from the woman, he didn't want her ripping it out because he moved! "What are you trying to do?! rip my whole eyebrow off!? I would actually like to keep it if that is okay with you!" he snapped angrily putting a distance between her and the piercing, it was weird, it shouldn't hurt as much as it did, he had been through worse - A lot worse - but now he was not powered up and this thing stung like a bitch, plus he did not like the woman treating his wounds at all, she didn't get that it had healed differently to how the humans would, he was a saiyan, his skin had literally healed OVER the area, it wasn't adjusting to the piercing, it was trying to push it out which made it very sensitive

"Look, i have to pull it out or it's just going to get worse, now stop being a wimp and sit STILL!" she yelled, reaching over again but failing miserably when he reared his head back

Wimp! WIMP! HE WAS NO WIMP "I am not a WIMP! I want to see how YOU would feel if you had somebody hacking at your eyebrow with- PLIERS! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU USING PLIERS FOR!??!" he screamed incredulously staring at the tool in her hands. He jumped up onto the bed completely out of reach, oh this woman was TRYING to make him feel pain

She huffed in frustration "Look, these are the only things i have that will cut one of the tops off so i don't have to pull it out the same way it went in! Do you want me to do that? because I can assure you it will hurt a HELL of a lot more" she said waving said tool in his direction, Vegeta glared at her with untrusting eyes, he did want the thing out...but he did not want her using something that he had seen her use brutishly on her experiments, he felt sore just LOOKING at her wield the damn thing against her robotic creations

Coming to the conclusion that he most certainly did want it gone - Also his pride chiding him for being a wimp...oh he really hated the woman - he sat back down on the edge of the hospital bed, the prince decided that he really didn't like the hospital wing at all

Nodding Bulma set the tool to the hated piercing - a little more gently this time - she chopped off one end of it then grabbed the other to pull it - "F----------K!" he howled pulling out of her reach quickly enough for it to be completely pulled out. Startled the heiress fell back ungraciously to her ass, she hissed painfully at the reminder that her tattoo was still there

"You idiot! I COULD have ripped your whole eyebrow out, I thought you wanted to KEEP IT!" she growled

His eyes snapped up to hers "I already told you it hurt, surely my reaction wasn't much of a surprise considering how roughly you were pulling it at!" he snarled

"Overacting much? it was just an- oh" she stopped and looked at the disfigured paper clip, there was a sharp spiked bit on the inside of it, no doubt that was the reason it hurt so much, it must of been hitting the nerves, she looked sympathetically at the prince who was now hesitantly wiping the blood away from his eye

Soon he set his sight on the paper clip himself, the only word that popped into his head was "Ouch" he mumbled half shocked at how he actually got it all the way through

"Yeh, Ouch" she repeated quickly tossing the dreaded thing into a small dish filled with hot water, she checked his wound over "It cut pretty deep, I will give you some stitches"

The prince rolled his eyes, he wouldn't need damn stitches, it would start to heal before it would even come to that. Bulma came back over with something in her hands, he noted boredly that it was not another tool she used on machinery- But almost jumped right out of his skin when it touched his infected wound "WHAT THE HELL!" he always had a weird thing about being touched, but this was just crazy! WHY was the woman poking at it! couldn't she just leave it alone!?!?!?!

"OH SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" she yelled forcefully sitting him back down on the bed "I am CLEANING it! do you want me to call you a wimp again?" he glared at her heatedly, he wasn't a wimp, or a weakling, he was just sore and tired...all he wanted was to go to bed and sleep off this nightmare

Soon enough the room settled into silence, Bulma concentrated fully on cleaning it out as best she could, dabbing the small medical cloth over it gently making sure she could do everything to get rid of the infection, even though it was well hidden she was beyond pissed at the moment, all the events of the day catching up with her at full force, especially the tattoo

It was permanently scarred into her body! she could never get rid of it!...actually she could but that would leave an even more horrible scar, she had looked it over, the rabbit was cute as but Vegeta's name?! not in a million years would she want that, 'never get a tattoo of a lovers name' dad had always said

Technically it wasn't the name of her lover, but it was beside the point, now she was stuck with it inscribed on her ass FOREVER. Although a small part of her took relief that she wasn't the only one with a tattoo that was unwanted, in fact Vegeta's one was even more stupider then hers. What had inspired him to get a cartoon frog with a bow and ribbon she would never know...Bulma wasn't sure she wanted to know, if it had anything to do with Captain Ginyu she would kill him for it, but he can't remember, so he was safe from harm- for now anyway

Yes he had told her what it looked like, only in curiosity of what hers was, she could only guess that he had been in a good mood over Yamcha's reaction to it

* * *

_"H-HOW-HIS NAME!?!?!? HOW COULD YOU BULMA, It-IT-IT'S VEGETA!!" he cried with disbelief, why- WHY VEGETA! He could have much rather Krillens name than Vegeta's!_

_Bulma shook with rage, how could he yell at her for something she didn't mean to do! There were certain laws that people couldn't be drunk while getting a tattoo....for this reason obviously! But Bulma was sure that somehow, someway she had convinced the tattoo parlor to let her do it anyway, probably because she was the richest person on earth "I WAS DRUNK YOU IDIOT! what do you think I WANTED his name permanently on my body!?!?" seriously, like she would EVER want that_

_Pacing vigorously he faced her "Obviously you DID! because it is THERE ISN'T IT!" he bit out, then continued pacing, his girl- his ex girlfriend had gotten a tattoo of another mans name. His ex girlfriend....why was he so revved up? she was his ex...not his girlfriend, it all suddenly caught up with him - he really didn't have the right to be yelling at her, but it still hurt that she had gone and done that even though she was drunk_

_"Guys calm down, it's just a tattoo and it is unlikely anybody will see it anyway" Goku intervened, flinching slightly when two angry eyes set on him, no he didn't want to be in their attention again! not if they were going to attack him like Vegeta did! Said prince was quite calm now, enjoying the fight between the ex couple knowing that he was somehow the reason for all the bickering_

_"Bulma I can sense mum, she is really starting to get frantic that we aren't home" Gohan quickly added, hoping to get out as soon as possible, he had giggled a bit at the tattoos but it was short lived how ever when she went into rage mode, now all he wanted to do was go home, face mum and get his hair cut - 1: because he knew she would not yell at him so much because his father was in just as much trouble as him and 2: he was so tired he had tried not to fall asleep on the couch in fear of waking up naked in the forest again - everybody else had gone, ran first signs of a tantrum from the heiress so he only thought it was fair that he get to as well_

_The heiress sighed "Then go home Gohan, no doubt that Goku can vouch for you now, he knows how crazy last night was" she massaged her temples wearily, ignoring Yamcha as he stomped out into the kitchen_

_Suddenly Gohan looked frantic "N-No you don't understand, you need to tell her that it was a dare!" he squeaked, nervously wringing the blanket in his hands_

_Bulma blinked "That what was a dare?"_

_'Oh crap' the demi thought nervously, he looked down at his bare feet suddenly finding them more interesting then the conversation that would most likely kill him with embarrassment, as if the doughnut wasn't enough already_

_"Gohan?" his father sent him a questioning look_

_"Okay just don't laugh please?" he asked hopefully, he could tell by all the blank stares that it was not going to happen, they laughed at the doughnut story so they were either going to be horrified or laugh untill they cried...again. Oh why did all these bad things have to happen to him? he swore he would never ever drink another drop of coffee again_

_Slowly he took the woolen beanie off of his head, exposing what he had been trying to hide_

_The whole room went into shocked silence...again_

_Bulma opened and closed her mouth in shock, Vegeta's eyes were as big as dinner plates and Goku...just looked confused_

_"OH GOD!" Bulma gasped circling around the demi and his new hair cut "Oh GOD" she said again when she came to the back "G-Gohan, do you even know what that word means?!" yes there was a word - a word in which she would not even speak out - shaved into the back of his head as if saying, Yeh things do get alot worse then a multi colored mow hawk_

_Yes, Gohan had a colored mow hawk and a dirty word shaved in the back of his head if you didn't get that already_

_"GOHAN!?! WHAT -WHY- WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" She asked still not believing what she was looking at_

_Oh that was it, he couldn't take it, he bursted and opened his mouth before he could stop himself "VEGETA DARED ME TO DO IT! I don't even REMEMBER doing it untill I saw it this morning with a note on my back with 50 zeni!!"  
_

_Suddenly the ex drunken duo's tattoos didn't seem so bad, they could have ended up looking like Gohan_

* * *

Softening her gaze slightly she thought about the young demi, he must of been in real trouble because of it even though she had called Chichi and explained, the ox princess was definitely not one to accept excuses though she sounded weird over the phone, maybe Gohan got lucky? she doubted it, she had caught Vegeta laughing to himself once the two had gone home, obviously enjoying how much they were getting in trouble by sensing the fluctuating ki

Getting lost in her thoughts she didn't realized she had stopped treating Vegeta's eyebrow, he looked at her thoughtfully, why had she stopped? and why was she looking at him like that? did she even realize that he was still there and looking at her?

Looking at her... wavy cerulean hair falling over her shoulders - she had gotten rid of that other hair cut a while ago - with the aqua eyes to match, she lived up to her self proclaimed beauty, she didn't need people to tell her so, she already knew - a quality which was sometimes very frustrating, she wasn't humble at all about anything...he mentally slapped himself 'STOP LOOKING AT HER' he growled to himself and diverted his attention to the ceiling hopefully she hadn't caught him staring...huh would you look at that, there was some kind of food stain on the ceiling, how the hell did that get there?

Unfortunately for him though she had caught him in mid stare before he completely drifted off into his own thoughts, smiling slightly she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his softly, now he really did jump, Vegeta stared at her in shock as she pulled back and gave him a smile that reached her eyes "Thank you, for giving me a great birthday, even though I don't remember any of it...from what everybody told me I probably had the best day of my life"

She kissed him again full on the lips arms wrapping around his neck lightly, Bulma felt butterflies build up in her stomach as he returned her kiss and just held her right there in the middle of the hospital room, his arms keeping her warm from the cold chill of the night

Oh yeh, she could get used to this

But little did Bulma know she was already married to the prince of all saiyans

**THE END**

**Hmm i think i just might say a couple of things, if you don't like my ending TOUGH COOKIES, IT'S MY FIC AND I AM ENDING IT, IT IS FINISHED, NO MORE**

**I like the ending plus it is an extra long chapter, really not all that funny, has humor but it is still a nice end to it, the craziness has to die down sometime :P**

**ANYWAY I would like to thank all the reviewers that had followed this story to the end and all the anonymous people that didn't review but read it anyway, thank you all, it has really been great to write this all the way through**

**Monkeys2dust**

**VeggieBlueRaven**

**antoinette007**

**Eragrand/****LazyRingo**

**xXUsAgIkIxX**

**Konoha Ninja 123**

**Sulfur-Addict**

**hahah who ever you are =D_  
_**

**Meagra Solace**

**antoinette007**

**omnipotent Porunga**

**JarellsNumba1**

**AquaMarias**

**XxXMiharuTsubakiXxX**

**leslieyellow**

**The Better Side**

**mooni21**

**Blondie Bonzai/Bonzai's Crazy Eyes**

**mar09mart**

**Zobie91**

**DontReallyCare**

**Riniuchiha**

**LunarSinner**

**Oro**

**does it really matter?**

**DBZ ANON**

**AquaMarias**

**Lady Lianna Kari**

**ChasingCarsAllDayLong**

**Krissie**

**clueless788**

**Rraz45**

**TrinityTepes**

**gege**

**Hatake Kai**

**valevilandra**

**CRAZYLILDRIVA17**

**Katieghost**

**Pilipili**

**Thank you all, every single one, all your reviews meant alot and i hope i got everybody down, and again to all readers he didn't review it still meant a lot that you read it as well**

**Anyway, i am off to continue Carry On and work on mine and VBR's new story Busted! we are working together on it so if you are interested and want to give it a read, it is posted on my profile :)**

**Auuugh I am outa here, c ya everybody and keep an eye out, I never leave for too long :)**

**Hmm should I, Yes yes I should, PLEASE R&R hahahahahahaha it may be ended but i still love feedback, tell me what ya think of anything during the story, tell me what ya loved hated ANYTHING just click the button...**

**P.S i MIGHT write another chapter, just depends, i might call it deleted scenes lmao  
**


End file.
